Sweetness Of The Past
by InuPhoenix
Summary: InuYasha's mother, Izayoi, didn't just meet Lord InuTaisho and have InuYasha. Behind the legend, come and see the trials and tribulations of the Lady Izayoi and her Beloved lord, from the very begining...till the very end...(IzaInuT(spoilers for MovieIII)
1. How did it come to this?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters or any related to Rumiko Takahashi©

IM BAAAAAAACK!!!!

And with a new fanfic lol

Im experimenting a new kind of writing technique, first person then author then third person technique, I want to see how this worked out so tell me I you like it!

Also I do not accept flames, constructive criticism people!!

So sit back, relax and enjoy my latest book:

"Sweetness of the Past"

-

The flames were ablaze in their torches, as well as in their oil cups.

In front of a thin rice-paper screen in the middle of a simple tatami mat floor room sat a beautiful woman. Her priestess robes almost completely covered by her sakura blossom twelve-layered kimono, her ebony tresses falling to the floor as she kneeled next to her little boy...her baby boy.

She reached out to him with a pale hand as she went to touch his puppy ears and giggled softly as they flickered. Her eyes filled with crystalline tears as she looked at her only son... his only son with her.... and how she was still in shock over his death....

Her Lord InuTaisho....

After running for endless hours in the surrounding forests, her arms grew weary from carrying her precious bundle that wasn't even a day old. Her legs were getting sore from cramps in her legs...after all she died and gave birth only a few hours ago.

She remembered the piercing cut of his spear through her chest as she worked up her final effort to give her son life, just as the lunar eclipse passed over head. She felt him leave and heard the heart-struck howl of her beloved Lord. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of her burning home, her husband's kariginu (the fire rat robe) draped over her form and her newborn babe in her arms.

Izayoi let the tears fall at the memory of looking back and seeing the burning building collapse on her beloved and him...the man that took her life away from her...

She ran towards the neighboring castle of Lord Hirei... her beloveds close advisor and an old childhood friend of his...he quickly sent guards to the destroyed castle and shipped her and her son to her father's home...he was happy to see his daughter alive...but not happy to see the newborn.

She heard a gurgle from her side and looked down to see her little boy...her InuYasha give a yawn and open his amber eyes. More tears fell in streams as she realized that her son would never know his father...never even see his face....

How did it come to this?

How did she end up back into her father's home?

What wrong path did she take that led to her dearly beloved's death and led her to the point where her life would take a downfall....

How?

-

"Now don't ye be a lazy one miss, tis the sunrise! Hurry and get up so ye can get dressed, your father sent ye a lovely new kimono that he did!"

I sat up slowly before flopping over on my other side as I saw my old nanny from birth she knelt next to me holding a rice-paper package in her arms, the clear color of pale-blue silk shining through it.

"Please Miaka obaa-chan; let me have but a few more minutes?"

"And let ye snooze thy day away? I think not honey child" she told her as she gave a small wave to the young servants to open the bamboo doors and let the pure, unfiltered sunshine fill the spacious room.

I let out a moan and flopped the light-blue coverlet down to my waist and gave her a pathetic glare.

"That's it dear, now ye shall come and help me take a look that this new kimono you father sent this morning"

"Another one? He wants something" I declared as she got to a kneeling position and shuffled her way close to her life-long friend and servant.

"Now, now Izayoi, just because ye father showers ye with these kimonos does not mean he wants something from ye"

"Oh then? He must have a bit of extra spending cash then?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"My lady ye be polite now, and besides what of ye to expect from thy Lord Tanakashi?" her wizened eyes glittered amongst the wrinkles.

Izayoi's hands carefully ripped through the rice-paper wrappings and pulled out one end of what seemed to be a sky-blue kimono carefully embroidered with a scenery of a forest and clouds wrapping around her upper body. The second was a forest green kimono with two purple moons on the chest and the bottom littered with carefully embroidered silver stars, the others were just plain bulk kimonos made of simple colors of cerulean, indigo, ruby red, light pink, pale orange, and a silky sand color. Miaka went into the small chest of drawers at one end of the room and pulled out miko attire for me to wear under all of my new kimonos, a great inheritance from my dearly departed mother, head priestess of the lands and a dear counsel for my father.

I remembered the great gift she passed onto me as I ran my finger tips over the simple white cotton of the haori, the simple attire that I keep to myself and only to myself. The simple attire which also shares my deepest secret, for if my father were to find it under all for the silk and weave, I fear it would be burned or worse, hidden from me.

Miaka obaa-chan quickly sent her girls to work smoothing out weak creases as she helped me tie the hakama over my miko haori so it reached the perfect length; right over my zori that covered feet. Three of the young girls carefully draped the bulk kimonos over my frame, running their young hands gently down the side to coax it into being smooth, as they finished, two of the older servants rushed over with the forest green one first, draping it over my already weighed down arms before stepping back and letting the servants with the sky-blue kimono step in and put on the last layer.

Miaka obaa-chan snapped her fingers with a clear snap that signaled the servants to bow respectfully and back out of the room, leaving my beloved nanny and myself alone.

Miaka picked up a chestnut horse hair bristle brush lightly coated with coconut oil and glided it down my ebony tresses, her wizened hands carefully patting down the static and she smiled as she started on my bangs.

"Have I ever told ye how much you have grown honey child?" emphasizing on her pet name for me.

"Hai Miaka obaa-chan"

"Well, this old woman hasn't said it enough to ye no I have not" she cooed as she placed her withered hands on my soft cheeks and tilted my head up to look into my eyes.

"Ye are the most beautiful child I have ever seen that is no lie, but ye spirit...it reminds me so much of ye mothers, strong and beautiful, never faltering and always succeeding in what she wanted"

I blush modestly and advert my eyes as she praises me, she's been doing this a lot lately, but then, I am nearing the age in which father wants to marry me off at.

Miaka obaa-chan gives me one more endearing look before standing up and helping me to my feet, the weight of the kimono's making me struggle.

"Come now honey child, ye dear father wishes to see ye"

-

Izayoi and Miaka passed through the narrow halls, the servants dressed in all plain white cotton kimonos smiled and dipped their heads respectfully to her as she did back to them, it might have been her home and she might have been the lords daughter, but everyone held a rare respect for them, she never had to express her power and she sometimes, in secret of course, would sneak off to the servant quarters just to talk to them and chat with some of the girls her age; it was horribly boring just being an only daughter to the lord after all, and she rarely went into market and if she did, her over protective father would send a small army with her.

She rolled her eyes at the memory of the ten guards flanking her side, which was such an embarrassing trip indeed.

Miaka led her into her fathers counsel room where the long, glossed, kneeling table shone like a mirror and littered with stark white scrolls every now and then, she followed the path of the scrolls to find her father at the head of the table, his top knot starting to come loose already at this time of day, his slender face and warm eyes scanned a few lines before looking up and noticing his daughters presence. She immediately went to her knees and settled into a low bow before sitting up and keeping her eyes down to the floor modestly.

"Come, come Izayoi, don't you be like that, sit at this old man's side" his joyful voice rounded out as she patted the thick sitting cushion next to him.

Izayoi nodded and took her place at her

Father's side, a maid running in with a china pot filled with herbal tea, Izayoi poured a cup for both her and her father as she rolled up his scroll and pushed it away so his daughter had his full attention.

The minutes passed and the two just sat there sipping their tea, Miaka waiting by the entrance into the chamber.

"Please father, would you tell me why you have summoned me?"

Her father sent her another warm look and Izayoi felt small bubbles of anger well up in her chest.

"Dearest father...May I get an answer as to why im being showered with kimonos?"

"Aren't I allowed to spoil my only daughter and child"

"If you to wish to, but forgive me father but im inkling curious" Izayoi laughed lightly at the end of her sentence trying to get the conversation into a relaxing setting.

"As sharp as you mother ill give you that" Lord Tanakashi praised before continuing "but maybe too sharp, but as well you know dear daughter...you're reaching your sixteenth birthday and of course you're of marrying age"

Izayoi nodded recalling what she had been told her entire life.

"And I certain that you remember a certain young Lord Takemaru?"

Izayoi brought her tea-cup to her lips for a moment in reconcile before placing the cup down on the table with a small splash.

"You mean Setsuna Takemaru?"

"He is but the only one I thought" her father joked to her.

"What does Takemaru have to do with this?" Izayoi pondered.

"Daughter, you do know that there was a reason for you to go to the human settling in the west" her father said suddenly putting on his stern decisive face.

"Takemaru is but a good friend of mine and I enjoyed being in his presence"

"Good then you shouldn't mind being betrothed to him" Lord Tanakashi told her matter-of-factly.

Izayoi fell silent and had to stop herself from yelling 'WHAT?!?!?'

"Excuse me dear father...what?"

Her father gave her an arched eyebrow "you are to be betrothed to young lord Setsuna Takemaru" her father said slowly making sure I caught every word.

Izayoi sat back a bit, her eyes fluttering with the thought.

"But father. He's a friend!"

"And the happier you'll be" he said with a definite tone as he swept up his cup of tea and unfurled another scroll.

Izayoi had difficulty in hiding her anger on how her father just announced that she was to be wedded off too...and then get to work! She wanted to think of herself being calm and collected but this was too much!

"Father, I'd rather not marry Takemaru!" Izayoi exclaimed in her risen voice.

Her father looked from his scroll to see his silently fuming daughter.

"You don't have a say in the matter Izayoi"

"So I can't choose who I want to share a home in, sleep in a bed with and whose child I am to bear?!"

"No"

Izayoi looked at her father exasperatedly; she roughly pushed her cup of tea into the middle making the tea slosh around, she got from her knees, her face completely red and started storming out of the room.

"Izayoi!" her father yelled out after her but she just ignored him as she stormed down the corridor, Miaka following behind five steps back being wary of her anger.

-

Author: oki my first chapter done and complete, so how do you like it? Also ill try to update next Friday at the most, ill be following my usual schedule by updating every Friday and such with updates in my profile

Im hoping to hear from my old reviewers as well!!

Kariginu- InuYasha's fire-rat robe, mistaken usually for a haori. Not to mention this author made the same mistake, pass it on


	2. My Burden

Disclaimer: ::Gandalf voice:: THOU!!!!. SHALL NOT!!!!!!!. OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!.

Thus all belongs to the very respectable and lovely Rumiko Takahashi©

Author: well I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and true to my word, I am updating this Friday!! Wh00t!!!lol

Also here is a head's up (yea I know so dang early ne?)

There will be no updates for 'Sweetness Of The Past' from December 23-29 due to Christmas holidays (- -) though I promise to have an immediate update before new Years lol

Here are your responses!!!:

-

Orange-InuYasha: LEXY-CHAN!!! ::glomp:: also me wonderful beta!!! ::huggle::!!! Thankies though you do get a head start then everyone lol ::wink:: but thankies!!!!

Raihu: ::blush:: thanks so much for the compliments and the encouragements. ::blush:: wa! You get me flustered ::deep blush::

chibiNeko192: ::blush:: yea I usually have problems with the summaries but im so happy that it caught your eye! ::wink:: Setsuna Takemaru..um heh he is actually in the third InuYasha movie and I probably should have warned everyone that the first part I kind of a spoiler for the opening for the open of the third movie ::anime sweat drop:: im gonna add that to the summary. Thankies so much for your review!!!

Keiko Ookami: hee hee thankies so much for your review and you're my first reviewer!!! ::big smile::

-

My anger flowed and ripped through my chamber like a tsunami set upon a modest village.

My Lord father could be so irritating! How can he just choose for me?! Couldn't I have a say in my own life!!

My heart raced as I pulled an old cedar trunk from its tidy storing space by my wardrobe and ripped the twine clasps that held it shut, open. I quickly shed the heavy kimonos that my father sent me that very morning and tossed them to the floor; the weight of the kimono restricting me and making me sweat with frustration.

"Honey child?" Miaka called out in a low respectful tone as she pushed the heavy oak doors closed.

"What my dear Miaka obaa-chan?" I replied trying to keep my tone back to my usual calm.

Miaka let out a sigh as she gathered the fine kimonos that I had tossed to the floor in her strong, yet withered, arms.

"Must ye make such a mess honey child?" she said in a more teasing way.

I didn't respond to my dear nanny's small question as I pulled out my wardrobe that held my other fine silk kimono's my father sent me the past week. The small bubble of anger growing as my pale fingertips glided over the light silks of my spring kimono's and the rich velvets of my capes for the cold nights. I folded them in an expert way and piled them in neatly in my cedar trunk.

I was thankful that my dear nanny didn't interfere as I packed with a vigorous pace, my mother's old miko robes out to the open and my sheen ebony tresses fluttering around me like a gale wind on the western land's cold beaches.

I stopped abruptly as I heard the heavy oak doors open and in file some of the higher priestesses and my ladies of the court. My eyes widened in horror as I finally realized that my mother's precious robes were exposed and I gave Miaka obaa-chan a fleeting look.

She looked so calm as she pushed the kimono's to one arm and ran to grab a rice-paper screen to set up carefully so that my body was hidden from the gossiping girl's eyes.

"Oh! My lady Izayoi be the rumors true?" came the shrilly voice of the girl who I found to be the most unpleasant of the group.

"Be what Megumi-chan?" I said showing my proper respect.

"That your Lord Father has betrothed you to the respectable Lord Setsuna Takemaru!"

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips in annoyance as that shrilly tone dug into the pain that had un-earthen within my heart. Hearing it from my father seemed to only make it an idea, but hearing it from one of the biggest gossips in court seemed to make it official.

"Hai Megumi-chan, my father has set up a betrothal between the Lord Takemaru-san and myself"

"I've heard that he is taking over for his recently deceased Father and that the reason for his death is due to a Dark Priestess of the Inu-Youkai's" Megumi told Izayoi as Miaka obaa-chan finished placing and smoothing the kimono's that now hung heavily from my eagle-spread arms.

Numerous gasps could be heard from the other ladies of court while one of the older, more respectable ladies hushed her swiftly.

"Don't talk about that kind of thing on this wonderful day!"

I rolled my eyes as Miaka obaa-chan folded up the rice-paper screen and tucked it in a corner.

"That is preposterous, a dark priestess of the Inu-Youkai's?" I laughed heartily trying to ease up the mood.

If looks could kill then Megumi would be my murderer. She sent me a cold look behind the long sleeve of her rich red silk kimono embroidered with small golden stitches.

"Then you haven't heard that the curse to be passed on to your betrothed?" she told trying to hide her icy tone.

I gave her a cat like smirk and walked toward the small group of girls and bobbed to them as they enveloped me into the middle.

"I must say Megumi-chan, how superstitious you are" I told her with a laugh.

The other girls of my court paired up and started discussing the fabrics of their highly colorful kimono's and of the rice-powder makeup that covered their natural tones that made them look like wooden dolls for little children. I admit that some of these girls have been my friends since we were little children, I remember playing with them in my mother's flower gardens in simple colored yukata's and the girls that now flanked my sides picking flowers with me and getting just as dirty as me as well as scolded just like me.

The sound of hearty laughter filled my ears as we approached the spacious dinning hall for tonight's banquet dinner. The smell of green tea filled her nose and she gave an inward sigh.

'How I wish that I could be in the servant quarters or in the Shinto temple doing my services tonight instead of being in a room filled with stuffy nobles'

I smiled graciously as I stepped into the room and gave a deep bow to my dear fathers associates who bobbed their heads in return as I walked to the place on my lord father's right and sat back on my heels. He gave me a stern and yet apologetic look as I poured the first cup of tea for that evening from the fine sakura china tea-pot into his matching teacup, my small, pale hand pulling back the many sleeves of my twelve layered kimono's showing my soft underarm to the other nobles and signifying the opening of the banquet.

My father raised his teacup in a silent toast and took a quick swig of the hot liquid before placing it back onto it saucer and raising his hands yet again clapping twice for some of our older servants to come in and serve up some food.

-

Hours into the ceremony, most of the food gone and the sun setting behind the high mountains, my father called for the servants to bring in some sake. Two servants entered in an orderly fashion, their eyes glued to the floor in respect; one set out the little saucer cups and another poured a fair amount of warm sake into them.

After father nodded to the girl who finished pouring his cup he raised the plain white saucer cup to the air signifying a toast.

"My hearty companions, officers, advisors, and friends, please join me in a toast to my dearest daughter, in celebration in her betrothal to the respectable Lord Takemaru" he heartily called out as he made a swift up movement and brought the cup to his lips sipping the drink slowly.

"To the Lady" the other gentlemen called; the ladies of the court only smiling and wetting their lips daintily refusing to take in any of the alcohol.

I bowed shortly to my father in a thank-you and wetted my own lips, my eyes turned down into the clear drink trying to stop my tears from falling.

-

"Thank-you Kami!" I called out into my room as I shed my clothing behind the elegant rice-paper screen and changed into a simple white sleeping robe.

"Honey child?" Miaka obaa-chan questioned as I stepped out from behind the screen and came to sit upon my sleeping mat.

"Hai, Miaka obaa-chan?" I replied as I pulled back the blue coverlet and slipped in-between.

I heard the heavy sigh she gave as her strong, withered hands moved to the rice-paper screen and moved it so that it would block the sun when it came to rise in the morrow. She came to sit on my side, in front of the screen and smiled in a grandmother-like way before starting in a low melancholy tone.

"Dear honey child, ye Lord Father has told this old woman when ye are to depart from thy lands"

I bit my lip and turned towards her drawing my light coverlet to my chin and my black hair streaming behind me.

Miaka obaa-chan reached out a hand and stroked my bangs in a comforting way, almost like my mother did when I was little and upset.

"I'm sorry Miaka obaa-chan..." I called to her. Her hand stopped moving and went from my sheen bangs to my pale cheek.

"Don't ye say that dear" she said in a warm tone.

"But shouldn't I?" I asked in a whisper that was meant only for myself.

"Dear honey child....ye have every single right to be upset with ye Lord Father" she told me in a soft, yet defining tone that I drew strength from.

"But I can't Miaka obaa-chan I just can't! I'm supposed to be the dutiful daughter, obeying my father's whim and taking his orders! He is supposed to tell me what is right in life for the sake of reputations and our families name Miaka obaa-chan, since mother died this burden is left to me and I don't think I can handle it!" I cried out, lifting my head from the cushioned box to my old nanny's lap.

Miaka felt the warm rush of tears spring to her eyes and she stroked her lady's back with long slow strokes as she sobbed into her plain multicolored cotton kimono.

"Hush honey child, hush now, everything will work out, ye future is yet to come and trust me child you'll make the right decisions that ye see fit"

-

Author: wow I just love Miaka ::smiles::

I hoped this chapter comes to everyone's liking and that It was just as good as the last one.

Next update will be on 12/10/04 so sit tight ::wink::


	3. My Arrival

Disclaimer: lets see here....Tamashii or to me...Harry Potter 1-5.....random CD's and fan art....room with essentials....Sango costume...fake Kikyo bow......stuffed shinidama-chuu....tainted shikon jewel....Kikyo Hakama....nope, sorry no InuYasha rights in their.

All belong to the gifted Rumiko Takahashi©

Author: chapter three hip-hip-horee!....ok make sure not to have chocolate poky at 10:47 in the evening. Also this is (if you haven't seen the third movie please skip the next sentence unless you are really in for a spoiler) where we shall get a glimpse of pre-one-armed evil Takemaru so yay!!!

Also my brother got the PS2 game for InuYasha and I feel so proud I defeated Kagura and this demon woman trying to hit on Miroku (Sango: MY Miroku!!!) lol.

And im guessing you starting to get annoyed with my babbling so go ahead read your response and get a readin'!!

-

chibineko192: ::smile:: im so happy that you like my story !!! :smile blush::

Raihu: thanks ::smile:: I was trying to conduct that kind of relationship atmosphere between Miaka and Izayoi. Since that her mother is dead Miaka would be the next best thing ::smile. also wow ::Blush:: I was a little worried on the banquet because I wanted it to be formal yet casual ::smile:: thanks so much for your review.

Keiko Ookami: thanks ::smile:: that made my day

Orangeinuyasha: lazy to log in ne? ::wink:: hee hee thankies!! And omg this is actually one chapter that you didn't beta 00 how will it survive ::all dramatic like:: lol as always your review rock my sox!!! ::wow that was cheesy::

SilverStar-AquarianAngel: Oooooo pretty name lol. Yea sadly my sis's videos are gone lol but hopefully ill get them back soon lol. Thanks for your review!!

-

The heavy grunts of my body guards and the uneven rocking of my palanquin was my set rhythm as I made my half-day journey to the land of my betrothed Lord Takemaru.

It was a long, boring journey in twelve-layered silk kimonos of the finest stitchery plus the stuffiness of my breath and the sun's unmerciful warmth made me want to pass out right then in there in the small, yet fashionable man-cart. I could hear the grunts of men working in rice fields and the pounding of horse hooves just beyond my fine whit silk drapery that was supposed to give me a seductive mysterious outlook and to keep my pale-as-a-ghost complexion from getting even a kiss from the sun.

"What be ye business here" came the gruff voice of what seemed to be a samurai.

I heard the footfalls of my dear Miaka obaa-chan come to the front and with a rustle and crinkle of parchment later; I heard the same voice of the samurai yell at the top of his lungs.

"OPEN THE GATES! THIS BE THE LADY IZAYOI FROM THE LORD TANAKASHI!!!"

Even though I was clearly and perfectly hidden from the wandering eyes of the city citizens, my cheeks blared a pale pink as the hustle of the city stopped for a mere second at the none to quiet samurai.

The uneven rocking came again as my men came walked into what I believe the courtyard. I whipped out a fan from my hakama tie and started waving myself like crazy as the heat suddenly increased and my stomache started to churn with this mornings breakfast.

With a grunt of my men, I felt them slowly lower the palanquin to the lush grass and pull back the white silk hangings. I saw my dear, tired nanny lean down and hold out a knarled hand to help me out of my cramped space; I felt so horrible for her, she was forced to walk the whole trip with nothing but a travelers veil and three kimonos tightly tied by the pasty yellow colored obi, the finest of what she had.

I finally stood and adjusted my heavy kimonos and took a look round the yard. They set me down in what seemed to be the roji filled with blooming Kikyo and Sakura flowers mixed with the simplicity of wild flowers and herbs; a single cedar bench stood in the middle and the carefully laid sand path winded around the sharp corner of the outside hallway.

It was indeed beautiful.

But to me...very bland.

I gave my sweaty men a sweet dearing smile and bowed to the four. They gave me an 'its-my-job-smile' but bowed back just a bit lower.

The sudden clack of a shoji door caught my attention as a tall, young man steeped out to where the sand-path led. He was indeed tall and very well refined. He stepped down from the outside hall and walked towards me. I saw the shine of his spring silk ensemble showing he was the noble of this house. I found he had the most stunning chestnut eyes that would make a girl swoon as well as kept hair that swept up into a very neatly tied top-knot.

He approached me and gave me a bow to which I returned. I looked up to him and found I barely made it to his shoulders which made me feel like a child again looking up at my father. He took a step back and caught my robed hand which he brought it to his lips.

"You must be my Lady Izayoi and may I say that the rumors of your beauty don't even give you justice" he said smoothly gently pressing the back of my hand to his lips. "This castle Lord is much honored" he said in a low tone.

I smiled and took my hand back, blushing a pale pink.

"So you are the kind Lord Takemaru" I said as I sunk into another bow.

"Please, please my lady, no need for my betrothed to bow to me and please call me Takemaru, you are my equal, maybe a higher status even! Now come, let your servants retire and let me show you and your maid here to your rooms and help you get acquainted to the castle" he said in a low, smooth voice that made me blush yet again.

"I would most like that my lord" I said in an equally quiet voice, my eyes peering through my bangs in a mysterious way to his own.

I waved my men away to their relaxation and refreshing as I took off with the lord, my dear nanny, sadly, always a respectable distance behind us.

-

He first showed me where the washrooms where and the servant quarters, as well at the kitchen and the Nobles wing. He swelled with pride as he pointed out the small pond of the courtyard and the Shinto shrine in the distance and escorted me through the moon-viewing pavilion as well as the court tea rooms. He then finally showed me my bedroom.

He opened it with a smooth motion and with a clack of the shoji screen door, he showed me a plain yet beautiful tatami mat floor; the pavilion doors of my room were open but a simple, yet elegant white shoji screen shaded the sunlight. I could already see the places for my wardrobes and my sleeping mats neatly placed in front of the shoji screen, the deep blue blanket pulled back a bit in a almost lulling, comforting way; I could definitely tell he really went through a lot to keep it simple and yet luxurious.

I gave Takemaru a deep bow of appreciation to which he smiled too and slipped his forefinger under my chin so I could look up into the chestnut eyes.

"I am pleased to be engaged to such a beautiful and modest woman" he said so smoothly, I felt a tightening in my chest which signaled to me a young-girls crushed to the handsome man.

"As am I to be welcomed into a beautiful home" I replied giving him a soft smile.

-

It had been two days since I settled into Takemaru's palace. It was comforting indeed, but I felt so isolated. That night, when I arrived, Takemaru called up a tea ceremony in my honor and I couldn't help but feel the glares coming from the other court ladies. Takemaru's mother was indeed kind and had me sit between her and her son, which was a high honor in any court.

The tea and the sweets were excellent and most of the higher nobles where kind...but what I noticed was the hostility, especially from this overly rice-powdered woman to Takemaru's left. She always had the sleeve corner of her kimono covering her ruby painted lips but her glare was hard, and she was trying too much to flatter her lord; I could only guess that this was Takemaru's nyogo.

But as I said that was the night I arrived, but oh does it get better! My dear Miaka obaa-san told me only last night before as she closed the shoji pavilion doors of a rumor she heard from one of the other maid servants, supposedly of the Lady Megumi.

"Oh honey child, im afraid ye days are to only get harder" Miaka obaa-san told me grimly.

"How much worse can it get dear nanny, im already homesick and I feel out of place!" I confessed softly.

"Please excuse me eaves dropping ears my child, but as I was fetching some hot water for ye scrub, I bumped into this maid servant that I did, this young child gave me this cold glare and went about talking to this ragged other lady servant. She be telling this friend that her Lady Megumi is very riled of ye betrothal to thy Lord, she be telling her friend that she was already plotting against thee!" she told me in a hushed voice and close to my ear.

I bit my lip and rolled over giving a heavy sigh.

"Just two days dear nanny and I'm already the most hated woman in court" I said in a wistful voice right before I fell asleep.

So for the past weeks I've been pretty much locked in my room accompanied with The Four Gentlemen and showered with waka's from the lords mother who I find to be my only friend in this court.

Indeed this is only the beginning of my horrors, that I am sure.

-

"Are you sure you think we should decline his treaty Milord?" said the pleading voice of one general.

"I am sure kind sir, the Lord InuTaisho must be faced with the facts that humans, such as ourselves are coming to rise over their filth blood" told the serious tone of the Lord Takemaru before he took a small sip of his sake and thrusted an open scroll bearing the sigma of the dog demon clan.

"But sir, this treaty's been renewed by each of your lord fathers, and the Lord InuTaisho is filled with almost an unbeatable army" argued another lord.

"Note the 'almost' dear advisor, but I have you, remember that I am engaged to the daughter of the Lord Tanakashi of the east and he does indeed have secure nice amount of samurai" Takemaru said happily, folding his fingers and resting them on the short table.

The many generals murmured to each other in an almost unanimous agreement and nodded at the same time.

"Then its decided good gentlemen"

Takemaru clapped his hands twice and in came a running man donned in a simple white cotton yukata with a matching white headband tied tightly around his forehead bearing the crest of the Takemaru family.

"Here lad, take this to the Lord InuTaisho and tell him that all is explained in his treaty" he told the boy snugly.

The boy nodded trembling a little before accepting the scroll and tucking it in his belt before bowing low to his lord and sprinting out the door.

-

Author: now dun dun dun!!! The plot is starting to thicken and I feel like this story is going to get better and better though

Also you'll notice the Japanese words with the next to them, well I got a great tip form my beta, faithful reviewer and otaku buddy that the more Japanese I use, the more the story will feel authentic..so that's what im going to do . I've decided to add a Japanese dictionary at the end of each of my chapters for every Japanese word that I use, this may help ya guys ;earn a little more every day but be warned, after maybe using the word 2-3 times It may not be at the bottom

Hope ya guys like this idea!!

Also please forgive me for I am posting a day late

-

JAPANESE WORDS:

Roji: tea ceremony garden path

Traveler's veil: a kind of veil that kept women from being bitten by bugs and getting sunburn, men didn't wear these only the wide-brimmed woven hats.

Kikyo: no not the character ::wink:: a certain Japanese flower, a bell/balloon flower.

Shoji: rice paper door/screen

Nyogo: a lord's concubine

The Four Gentlemen: ink painting brushes, not actual men but techniques.

Waka's: three-lined, one syllable poems, used to invite others and trade messages within the courts.


	4. Walks and Talks

Disclaimer: sorry wrong lady ::wink:: InuYasha and all that is affiliated belong to the lovely Manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi© Viz, YTV, and Sun.

Authors note: well I hope all of my faithful readers have indeed had a great break but now is the time to get back to writing and reading but hey ::shrugs:: its fun ne?

Also, thanks to a wonderful tip, I am to put the Japanese dictionary at the beginning of the chapter, I hope that this will aid you in your enjoyment with my story ::bow::

Now I leave you to read

-

JAPANESE DICTIONARY:

Kami: God

Sou'unga: the famous sword of the third movie, and according too, it is also a famous and powerful sword that is passed down to the entire lord of the InuYoukai line, its origins are unknown, attack: "Goukoryuha!"

Jyaki: Demonic Aura

Ningen: human

Chichi-ue: formal word-form for father

-

HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES!:

chibiNeko192: ::blushes for all of the compliments:: I feel so happy now ! ::big smile:: also I am taking you wonderful advice and placing my dictionary at the top of the screen. Thankies so much for you review!!

orangeInuYasha: LEXY-CHAN!!!!!!!!! ::ONLINE GLOMP BACK:: lol ::realyb ig smile:: thankies soo much!! Call me a.s.a.p.!!! lol ::winks:: (my online smiles wont work

Keiko Ookami: sorry for the delay ::big smile:: hope you enjoy! Thanks soo much for yor review!!

SilverStar-AquarianAngel: ah marchmellows, the source of whipped up sugar ::big smile:: yea I know how ya feel, my borhter wont let me go near the game now so I can finish collecting those 30 frickin' samurais!!!! ::calms down:: lol

Qem: ::blush:: thankies for pointing out my mistake ::big smile:: and thanks for you review!

Cassie: yes Ma'am lol ::big smile:: ::blush:: thanks for you wonderful compliments and you review!!!

Kimpster: pleasure too ::big smile::

case-closed-lover-1: hee hee thankies soo much!! And thanks for your review!!

-

"How are you faring?"

I softly blushed against the heavy sun as he asked me this question, through these days I have not seen hide nor hair of the Lord Takemaru, and my discreet body response only reminded me of my childish crush towards my betrothed.

But maybe it was a good thing.

I mean how bad could it be to be maybe a little giddy about the one you are forced to marry....

Scratch that.

"I've been faring my Lord" I responded, my eyes carefully trained to the cedar lacquered floor.

"Please my lady stop calling me such nonsense, I am not your lord, I am your betrothed, please call me Takemaru" he told me kindly. Again I could feel my cheeks flaring.

"Yes my lor-....I mean Takemaru" I said as I turned my head up a little towards his and gave him a small smile.

But which astounded me was that he was smiling right back...but he wasn't acting as a flirting man...but like a boy...a bashful one staring at his secret crush and I was so stunned could have jumped with surprise.

I thought that my role was supposed to be the child once more, and have the secret crush...not the reverse! How Kami worked in such ways still baffles me.

"You know my lady-"

"If I can call you Takemaru, then you can call me Izayoi" I responded playfully.

"Alright Izayoi," he gave me another one of his boyish smiles "you know, you are totally different from what I expected from your letters" he said, lowering his voice tone to a whisper.

"In what kind of way may I ask?" I laughed teasingly to him.

"Please, I do not mean to insult, but I was almost expecting this little girl running around in cotton yukata's and rolling in the mud" he laughed out the last part which made me playfully bat at his shoulder.

"Takemaru! How about I tell you that I was like that when I was little?!" I pretended to seem insulted though a bright smile, one I haven't worn since I was a little girl graced my face.

"Please forgive me Izayoi, I probably seemed like a stuck-up, little rich kid or something" he laughed placing one of his smooth hands on my shoulder, something a little bold for only courting couples to do. I felt both surprised, yet comfortable.

"I don't think so...maybe a stuck-up little rich kid who wore cotton yukata's and rolled in the mud, but other than that no, not at all!" I laughed again bringing a corner of my kimono sleeve up to my mouth as I laughed. It felt good to laugh like this, it was a good omen, and I was content with this feeling.

Takemaru suddenly stopped walking beside me, but kept his hand placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see why he stopped walking besides me, my stocking feet slipping just a little on the glossy outdoor hall as I turned.

His face looked serious as he stared into my eyes, the sun setting in my view right behind him giving his face a shadow which made him very seductive. His hair starting to come a little loose from his top knot and his silken sea-foam green silk kimono glinting with red rouge.

I could feel my heart stop.

His hand glided from my shoulder down my sky-blue silken sleeve to rest on my partially cover hand to which he gripped and brought to his lips to give a swift kiss.

"Izayoi, never before have I met a woman that I have been able to laugh with, one that I am so comfortable to be around with in such a short time. Izayoi.... you are probably one of the only women that I have met that I could be so dear of in less than a week. I can already tell you that already, I am very happy with this engagement" he told me in a low, gruff sort of voice that made me almost swoon.

"T-Takemaru...I...I"

The sudden thumping of stocking feet on the lacquered made him drop my hand rather quickly and spin on his heel and almost shield me from the on comer.

"My Lord come quickly!" a boy dressed in the mandatory white cotton yukata with a tie bearing the family crest strapped to his forward cried as he slipped down the outdoor hall.

"Yes. Of course" he told the panting boy as he quickly gave me a fleeting glance before walking, rather and running, back to his main chamber.

The boy collapsed in the hall, his face pink and sweat running down his brow.

"P-Pardon miss" he told me before collapsing onto his back, still panting heavily.

My eyes widened and for a moment, I came out of the stance that Takemaru left me in as I rushed to the boy, took of his head band and started dabbing his forehead and letting out a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding.

Takemaru...

I never finished my sentence...

-

"We will not have this!!!"

The guards dressed in dragon-scale armor winced at the temper as their young lord smacked the unsigned treaty against the high cedar table.

"Where is the messenger?!" he yelled again, his eyes starting to bleed red as he glanced at the castle guard who where shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. A guard in back suddenly reached his bulk arm through the shaking men and dragged a scared little man dressed in a white yukata, dragged him in by his upper arm.

"Here He is my Lord Sesshoumaru" the guard said quietly as he threw the cowering human at his lord's feet.

"Did you know of this treaty messenger? That it was disrespectfully not signed and thrown onto my father's high table like it was street trash? Did you know that we Inu-Youkai do not tolerate disrespect to our region and punish those who do with torture then decapitation?" he told the shaking man in a low, yet cold, sinister voice.

The poor messenger shook his head no and gulped loudly as he felt his bare, sweaty knees start to slip against the cold stone floor.

Sesshoumaru gave the cowering messenger an icy glare and stepped out from behind the high table, tow of his long, elegant fingers stuck together and his claws glistening with the beautiful venom starting to drip from the tips of his claws.

He raised his hand across his chest and lifted it above his head; his eyes narrowed and was about to strike the messenger before a bright light was filtered into the candle lit room.

"Sesshoumaru, stop"

Sesshoumaru felt his muscles seize as he heard the superior tone of his Lord father.

"Back down now"

All the men lowered their eyes simultaneously and quickly bowed low before their lord. The guard still next to the human messenger thrust the man's face into the hard stone floor causing his nose to start bleeding as it collided with the hard floor.

The heavy foot falls of the Lord InuTaisho filled the room and the soft sweeping of his furs gently glided above the ground. He approached his son and gave him a scolding glare as he put up his chin slightly to look down upon him.

"What is the meaning of this Sesshoumaru?" he asked in a deadly calm, the candles reflecting off his silver breast-plate and the lacquered rope hilt of his Sou'unga.

Sesshoumaru could feel his father's Jyaki rise slightly and could feel his instincts tell him to back down a bit.

"My father," Sesshoumaru bowed his head submissively "this ningen messenger just brought back our treaty to the human provinces of the west"

"Continue" the Lords voice still a deadly calm.

"It has been rejected by the ningen lord Setsuna Takemaru" Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Pick up you head Sesshoumaru" InuTaisho said quietly as his son did follow his command, "Now take a look at the messenger you were about to strike with you claws"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head in the direction of the human with his nose bleeding profusely.

"This man is dressed in the white kimono, he is just a messenger who was commanded to deliver us back the treaty, and you were to kill him?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head back to his father and lowered his eyes.

"Hai, Chichi-ue"

"I have told you countless times my son, do not harm the ningen's, they are a fellow race to us and it is best to treat them with the respect as they treat us, now do you hear me?" InuTaisho asked as he let his Jyaki lower and his regal voice get louder as he retracted from anger.

"Hai Chichi-ue" Sesshoumaru responded slowly raising his eyes to look at his father's impassive face.

"Bandage the messengers nose and stop the bleeding, then I want you to send him back with a square of blood-red silk for him to hand-deliver to this new lord of the ningen west" commanded InuTaisho to his men swiftly and was replied with hushed "Yes Milord's" and a quiet exit.

The resolving 'Thump' of the heavy wood was replied with a long sigh from the Lord InuTaisho.

"Sesshoumaru, next time I wish for you to not make me scold you like a young pup in front of the men next time you are displeased with news" InuTaisho told him.

"I understand father, it will not happen again I assure"

"It better damn not happen again" InuTaisho told him one final time before cracking his only son a smirk.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at his father in return. He couldn't help it, he idolized his father, and after all he was the only parent he ever knew.

"Sesshoumaru, may I confide that I am very displeased with the actions of this lord Takemaru?" InuTaisho mocked questioned his son.

"I believe you already have Chichi-ue" Sesshoumaru responded as he walked towards his father who sat on a regal kneeling pillow and placed himself in the one right next to him.

"And what would you suggest my son?"

"I believe some sort of invasion into the castle and drag this lord Takemaru to us be almost a pleasant idea" replied Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you think it to be but a little brash my son?"

"It is what we do to those who disrespect us isn't it not father?"

InuTaisho let out a sigh and looked at the heavy doors.

"It is, but Takemaru's departed father was almost aiding to this kingdom in a sort of way, he always signed the treaty and traded with us InuYoukai happily for a time, and now his bull-headed son has gotten rein of control on the ningen lands, he's most likely going to conjure an army to flush us out, it will be a start to the racialism of demons to the humans, and to the humans from us demons." InuTaisho replied, "What do you say we put our best men to guard the road out of the ningen west for any odd caravans other than traveling village people out of the west and into either the north, west, or east?"

Sesshoumaru bit his lip for a bit before nodding slowly "But instead of just having the village people pass, what if we gave them order to search their caravans for anything suspicious? Contracts and treaties to other lands or ammo trade?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

InuTaisho nodded his head in return, "you're to make a fine general my son, and when I am to die, a fine lord"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but give a boyish smile to his father at such high praise; after all he was still young, a pup of only fifty years, and 15 years in human.

"Its decided then, ship out the three archers and three of my personal guards out to watch the roads and inspect, and warn them for me, if I find out about unnecessary blood-shed or the deaths of children and women, tell them they will answer to me and most likely not return outside of my chamber"

"Yes father"

-

Author's note: and the fine InuTaisho makes his entrance (wh00t!) also the young Sesshoumaru (watches all the Sesshoumaru fan girls drop dead lol ). Also before I get flames for putting Sesshoumaru in OOC, he isn't, he's just younger and can-you-believe-it? More innocent! (if that is even possible lol)

Also please forgive me for the delay ::anime sweat drop::

Also new announcement, new chapters, I have decided with be posted on EITHER/ OR Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Just because you readers make my day and keep me going with this fan fic ::big smile::

InuPhoenix


	5. Tea and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to the wonderful, Manga-ka Rumiko Takashi©

Author: first and foremost, I apologize for my delay, heh I had midterms and studying took up all my time... very, VERY sorry about that...

-

HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES:

Keiko Ookami: wow you definitely know how to make an author blush lol. Thanks for your review:smile:

Cassie (again):smiles wide: im very happy you like it! Thanks for your review!

ChibiNeko192: I can relate to the whole homework thing lol :anime sweat-drop: oh wow Chinese school! That sounds awesome! Also, I am very happy with the way everyone responded to Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho, I had more fun with InuTaisho because he really doesn't have drawn layout while Sesshoumaru already does, though I think I got the interaction correct lol. I can't tell ya what Izayoi was going to say :wink: takes out the mystery lol

Orange-InuYasha:GLOMPS LEXY-CHAN AGAIN: yes I know, but hey I have to give him some reason for him...well you know :wink:smiles at the proud-ness:

PrincessRose1: oh don't worry I promise to keep going with this story, I have yet to let one hang lol :anime sweat drop: thanks so much for you review!

-

JAPANESE DICTIONARY:

Teeth-Blackening Ceremony: a traditional Japanese ceremony in which the bride has her teeth blackened shortly before her wedding.

Waka's: poems sent through the castles in forms of communication.

Nyogo: concubine

Tabi: split toe socks with make Geta (sandals) easier to wear

Geisha: trained hostess, they are a step up from prostitutes with their hair done up in a 'Split Peach' fashion which exposes the back of the neck as well as gives men suggestive ideas.

Ha Ha-ue: proper way to say 'mother', much like Chi Chi-ue

Changing: the castle lords usually chose a new nyogo in the spring, it would usuallu be one of the single court ladies.

-

Three months past have indeed taken its toll upon me, upon my body, upon my heart and upon my soul. During three months, I have see my Lord Takemaru maybe twice every other week, sometimes every other third, and every time he has coddled me and my heart with sweet words and hopes and promises that make me blush furiously and make me hold out...though a thing concerns me...

We haven't talked about our wedding...even about my teeth-blackening ceremony...

For three months, I'm not significant enough to be known as a person as well as the intended for the Lord Takemaru through out the court, just an annoying addition sent in by the east...and it makes me homesick. I have not many a friend besides Takemaru's mother, she sends me polite waka's that I respond with the proper respect...but I must admit I feel like an outcast in my new home...

Home...

Can I even call this place my home? Maybe I suppose my occupation for the while, but not a warm name such as home. The more I think about how much time has passed and I still have no clue what-so-ever pertaining to my wedding hurts me. My father sent me here in hopes that I would be married and live a life of comfort...I know he did this unwillingly out of politics but I feel sick...I need to talk to Takemaru about this...I know its not my place, but if I have to threaten that I will break off this betrothement and spend the rest of my life a spinster...its better than this hell hole.

"My lady?"

I looked at Miaka-obaa san with a kind smile, though she gave me a sad look that signaled that she could easily read my feelings.

"My lady, have you talked to the Lord Takemaru child? You must soon honey child, it's been too long without so much of a utter about ye place in this castle...and ye soul be paying the price that it is..."

"If only it to be so easy Miaka-obaa san...then it would have been already done so...but every waka I have sent to him has been ignored or returned and I-"

"Ye waka's returned child...oh that young child does not know respect no he doesn't my lady, ye be his intended and he be setting you up like a statue he has!" she exclaimed unhappily, huffing heavily under her cotton kimono's.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at her, making my feelings said out loud seemed to comfort me, even if I was attracted to my betrothed...that my infatuation with him was a steady thing...he was indeed infuriating me...and Miaka-obaa san has always been able to express her feelings without much scolding or orders to stop, she's always been there for me to talk too and told me my feelings back, from choosing certain words for a waka to this very predicament.

"Also honey-child, ye have another tea ceremony today, with the Lady Takemaru and the Lady Megumi it seems..."

"Lady Megumi...?" I asked, my eyes narrowing and my brow daintily furrowing in confusion

"Ah, she is thy Lord's nyogo it seems she is..." Miaka obaa-san told me with a thin frown on her face.

Memories came rushing back to me, back to the night when I came to this castle, the woman sending me bitter looks and hiding behind her kimono sleeve...her?

"So she was his nyogo then..." I murmured out loud to no one in particular

This didn't enrage me as much though, my father himself kept nyogo's after my mother's death...but he didn't even touch one like some other lord's did while married to my mother. I was used to it, and plus I was expecting Takemaru to drop this nyogo after we were married, having a nyogo during marriage is like a slap to the face to me...but right now I could care the less his relationship with this woman until we were married...after all he was still a bachelor, betrothed or not, and I would not disgrace myself for him at this point.

-

"Izayoi-san! Oh how are you faring my child?" came the soft, sweet tone of Takemaru's mother as Miaka obaa-san pulled back the shoji screen to settle outside the door.

I turned my mouth-muscles into a kind smile before bowing low to my soon to-be mother-in-law and responding with a hushed tone out of respect.

"I am healthy my lady, as well as thankful to join you with tea this afternoon" I responded with a friendly, low tone that I had been trained to use while speaking to my elders.

I rose and walked a short three steps to a comfy silk mat and sank to my knees with a trained, slow grace.

"That is wonderful child, I've been worried sick! You have rarely been attending tea ceremonies with the other ladies" she told me as servants wrapped in matching white yukata's- their uniform- filed in and poured us the tea and set out trays with sakura sweets, hand-picked by the Lady Takemaru for this occasion.

"Yes, I would have to agree with my Lord's mother and say that you have been unpopular amongst the other ladies Izayoi?" came the low, sickening tone from the woman to my left.

I kept my face calm as I turned my head and saw the lady Megumi, her rice-powder make-up a little over done and her bottom lip painted a ruby red as of high fashion now-a-days. Though it wasn't her make-up that sickened me, she wasn't sitting back on her heels like me and the Lady Takemaru, but was sitting on one drawn leg while her other was stretching out form her overly layered kimonos, her tabi socks tight to her foot and almost touching my fanned out trains of my own kimonos, also her hair was done in a Geisha fashion, split peach with red silk sitting in the split.

"I would guess...I just have a lot to practice to keep my skills sharp" I replied with forced politeness while I wanted to say 'hell, at least im not a walking prostitute in a lord's castle'.

"Such a pity" she took a dainty, almost mocking bite of her sweet "having the...intended...of my lord to keep her skills sharp like a young teen? They did not teach you well in the east?" her voice getting a girlish shrill at the end.

"I am taught well, but I believe all can be perfected...Megumi" I told in a low yet polite tone my mother trained me with.

She harrumphed and finished her treat before sipping her tea.

I took a sweet and drank the scalding tea down in dainty sips, my blood rivaling the heat of the tea dripping down my throat. This woman was the most infuriating one I have ever met, she was almost begging me to slap her with her antics and not showing her proper respect...oh how I wish I could just throttle her...

Lady Takemaru passed the uncomfortable moments of tea sipping by talking to me about the kinds of kimono's I was planning for the winter which I happily joined in even if the silks weren't the most important thing in my life.

We were talking about the kind of brocades when the shoji screen behind me snapped open yet again and caused me to jump and spin around, their in the doorway stood Takemaru wearing a lazy deep red kimono and a black obi walking in and stooping next to his mother to give her a kiss-which I found to be the sweetest thing- before sitting down in his rightful place, right across from me.

"And what are you ladies talking about?" he asked out loud in a boyish tone, I saw Megumi turn to Takemaru with an overly plastered smile on her face and her leg sticking out just a little bit more from under her kimonos.

"Just the types of kimono's for the winter" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone that could have made me shoot the tea through my nose.

"Ah, kimono's, mother's favorite subject" he winked at her.

"Now, now Setsuna, your making this old woman blush" she gently swatted his shoulder in a motherly fashion while openly showing her blush. I couldn't help but smile at the mother-son fondness.

He shot her a boyish grin that made my own fare skin flush as he turned to me.

"I was hoping to find you and my mother conversing, I feel responsible in delaying the plans for the wedding" he told me in an apologetic tone that made my heart swoon and inflaming my infatuation for him.

"Ah, yes that wedding" Lady Takemaru giggled softly like a teenage girl "of course maybe in a month or two you will have your teeth-blackening ceremony and your stuff moved into the chamber next to Takemaru's as soon as possible, though when would you like the wedding children?"

"Maybe in spring?" I questioned my cheeks flaring with a blush. I admit that ever since I was a little girl I had that cliché dream of being wedded with the sakura blossoms falling behind me and my future husband...such girlish antics.

"I agree with Izayoi Haha-ue around the sakura blossom blooming ceremony"

"It's a lovely idea Setsuna..." she trailed off picking up her tea and taking a sip.

"The blossoms? Isn't it a little too cliché Setsuna" came the bitter tone of Megumi, I actually did snort my tea as she regarded him with a disrespect only held for family members, even I, his intended, didn't call him that.

"Now, now Megumi don't let your jealousy rear, if Izayoi wants it she's to have it, it's her wedding to me after all" he regarded, flashing her a flirting smile.

"Well..." she said in a sickeningly slow tone shrugging her shoulder from out under her many kimono's and resting her cheek against the pale flush before batting her eyelashes "if its what you want that I must agree Setsuna... Now if you excuse me..."

'Gladly' I thought bitterly casting her a hidden disgusted look.

She seemed to smirk at me and she paused by Takemaru and leaned down slowly and resting her small hands on Takemaru's shoulders and slipping a little lower before whispering something in his ear before leaving the room.

I let out a sigh as I heard the clack of the shoji screen door close.

"Izayoi? Oh child you look downright distraught, you must ignore Megumi, she's only baiting Setsuna, am I right?"

"Yea, don't worry about it Izayoi", he told me in a deep voice giving me something close to the puppy eye look and flashing me a kind smile...though his words only seemed to snap something in me.

"Aren't you bothered by the way she disrespects you and hangs out of her kimonos?" I asked with a low, dangerous tone that I myself rarely heard.

"Just ignore her, she's only my Nyogo, while you are my intended-"

"and soon to be your wife Takemaru...who is not used to having nyogo's included in marriages" I sniped at him.

"What?" he asked me, his eyebrow raised.

"Forgive my input _my lord_, but I hope that you do not have a nyogo during our marriage" I told him in a calmer voice, yet still being sharp.

"Well, Megumi is going to be my nyogo until the changing..." he responded, obviously dumbfounded, "surely your own father had a nyogo himself an-"

"And he didn't have one while he was married to my mother Takemaru" I bit out. Lady Takemaru kept her lips firmly attached to her teacup to keep herself out of the conversation.

"Well, that's his tradition but having a nyogo is mine" he said firmly, yet his tone still holding confusion.

I didn't respond, I only stood abruptly and swept out of the room, my hand resting on the door as he called out to me.

"Izayoi, please! You're my...my love...she's just my ...partner..." he called stuttering a little, his mother still having her eyes glued to the table.

"And I thought that was a wife's job" I told him bitterly, as I slapped the shoji screen door open and strode down the hall his words coming back to me...

'_Izayoi, please! You're my...my love...she's just my ...partner'_

Love... he called me his... Love? I mean...I have and infatuation with him and I'm attracted to him... but love...?

Somehow...my strong attraction to him that I thought was turning into something more...died...

-

Authors note: so Izayoi doesn't like Megumi hmm?... and yet another plot twist and im sorry, InuTaisho wasn't in this chapter but he's coming up in the next along with sesshy-kun!

InuPhoenix


	6. My Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to the wonderful Manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi©, Viz© and The Sun©

Authors note: heh heh... wow you all look like your going to kill me :ducks flying weapons: but never fear, I am updating heh!

解氷の候、(hee hee like my new page breaks? Arigato Lexy-chan!)

HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES:

FluffyDoggyInuEars: 'I' lol :anime sweat drop: its oki I hoped you like the story:smiles widely:

PrincessRose1: oh..wow, my ego is officially blown lol :big smile: and don't worry you didn't sound mean at all :big, big smile:

Cassie: oh wow:blush: I feel so special now lol :anime sweat drop, teeth blackening does sound disgusting ne? at least they didn't smile that much lol, but I think the blackening had something to do with not cheating against you husband? And I can understand why lol. Thankies for your review:big smile:

OrangeInuYasha: hey Joe, are you busy? (please say no lmao!), its all gramtically errored cause I didn't have my favorite beta! ;; lol thankies for doing this chapter though lol. And yesh I like Megumi from Kenshin lol. Also me and Michelle decided we're going to 'calmly talk' to you-know-who, call me after you read this chapter lol :anime sweat drop:

Chibineko192: OMG! I LOVE THAT! Lol poor InuTaisho lol but that is extremely awesome that review...but sadly he's going to have to be pushed back one chapter please forgive me:bow bow:. Thankies so much for your review!

まずは用件のみ。

JAPANESE DICTIONARY:

Kami: God

梅花の候、

Life can be cruel ne? One minute you think you like this fellow the next you realize that if anything, he would just be a friend.

This is my constant thought running through my mind as I sit here on my silk cushion, playing with my stiff horse-hair brush as Miaka obaa-chan sits behind me and pulls the pots and oil cups towards her. Today, unfortunately, is my hair cleaning day, once I month Miaka obaa-chan sits behind me dips her hands in wax and oil and brushes my hair repeatedly until my scalp is raw.

The room I sit in now is not my sleeping quarters, oh how I wish I could be sitting there at this point. Right now I'm currently in the wash-room that lays many a step outside the garden and is the hottest place. its filled with the normal bathing tubs and long public baths of the court, but the room is always sweltering hot, sweat trickles down my brow and my kimonos become too much to bare. Miaka obaa-chan, though, lets me take off my twelve-layer kimonos and lets me sit in my clean cotton miko robes of my mother. I usually am self conscious when I wear these, I feel too naked...the irony of a bath tub and my 'nakedness'.

Oh am I sour today...

Miaka obaa-chan hums a gentle tune as she comes closer to me, her knarled hands expertly spreading my locks and running the pig's fat and the wax through my tresses, my hair is so long that I can't even feel the amount of strength she is using, just gentle tugs, but its only a matter of time before she creeps up to my scalp once more.

I close my eyes and listen to my nanny, her tune reminding me of the chords on my fathers almond wood sitar. My father is a well accomplished musician as well as the lord of the eastern lands. A few months before I left to meet my...betrothed... he taught me a song on his sitar, a song that he told me related to my mothers lullaby to me, the song of 'The Sakura Petals'. I smile as I lean into Miaka obaa-chan's hands and her song as I close my eyes gently; my mothers tune...the words on the tip of my tongue...

"Ah so here you are _my lady_"

I jumped as I heard the loathing tone of Megumi filtering into the bath house, her voice thick with an overly sweet tone.

"Megumi...how it is to meet you here?" I inquire as I still feel Miaka obaa-chan's old, yet gentle fingers run through my hair as if helping to keep my calm.

"Oh...my reasons are quite simple you know" she came to sit on her knees and move towards me "seems...a messenger, dear fellow really, came to the lords home requesting the lady Izayoi...well of course he's been brooding in his chambers ever since you so... _dishonorably _insulted him, so I came to take this letter"

I saw her pull out a heavy scroll from her kimono sleeve; I noticed the fine, stark white parchment to be some of my fathers. She gently rolled the letter over till she showed my fathers seal... it was marked black meaning urgency...or death...

"I ask of you to give me my father's letter now" I more or less commanded throwing out my hand, I barely noticed Miaka obaa-chan seizing her motions and staring at my fathers scroll in utter shock.

"Now that dear messenger did say this was of utmost importance...though I can't remember why..."

My eyes narrowed shamelessly in utter anger, and my outstretched hand started to shake. My ears were ringing with her over-sweet tone and my lips got tight with utter, _sheer_, loathing for the woman who held my fathers words that was marked with the black...

Megumi put the pot to boil; now the water was pouring over the edge.

I drew my hand back, my eyes pouring into Megumi's face, she was _smiling_, smiling... she knew what my father wrote and was purposefully not letting me see the letter...that to white face and her bony hands rolling the parchment scroll over and over and over...

I let my hand swing forward with a speed that you would miss with a blink. My small, pale hand now pink with the stinging of my slap, Megumi looked shock with my hand print shouting on her face. I smirked and snatched my father's letter from her grasp.

"You, insufferable _wench! _How dare you smack me!"

I let my eyes brighten with sheer, morbid happiness as I stood and tapped the scroll against my palm.

"One, I am not the wench, you are the whore, two, I've been _begging_ to do that and three, you are the ugliest, prudent, absolute disgrace of a woman I have ever seen in my entire life! My maids, even the five year-old foot servant has more honor in her _little finger_ than you will have in your entire life, and you know what, I will give the dogs more credit than you... I can't even believe Takemaru uses you for sex! And thank Kami that I never have to see that over done face again!"

I walked out of the bath house leaving a confused and angry Megumi for sure, but I felt so..._good_, that was definitely simmering longer than it should have. I looked behind me to see my old nanny beaming with pride as she gave an approving nod.

I gave her a gentle smile back before my face became marred with a frown as I turned to my fathers letter with the black seal. The heat of the bath house melted the wax and I unfurled the pages...

_Dearest Izayoi,_

_How have you been my beloved daughter? I pray the house of Lord Takemaru is _

_suiting you...I hope... but I bet you are wondering why I have stamped the black seal on my letter..._

_My daughter, I confess that it takes all my strength to move this quill back and forth and I tell you this regretting news., seems that this old man has fallen ill with the current plague that has been running through the towns. This...has been a longing problem that I have tried to keep from you for some time... it's only come to be that now all my energy is starting to fade and I fear...that my life is in danger... I and asking your return home to be immediate if possible..._

_Your loving father,_

_Lord Yukino Tanakashi of the East._

My heart stopped as I re-read the letter maybe three times... maybe ten times...the world became silent to me, and finally my thoughts started chanting one thing to me...

'Father is ill'...

I sighed heavily, trying to keep my calm as tears were pounding on the back of my eyes.

"Miaka obaa-chan...father is ill...rouse the guards, we leave now" my voice was firm and the eyelids were quickly filled with unshed tears.

"H-Honey-child...now...?" Miaka obaa-chan's voice was filled with uncertainty and concern... she reflected me once more...

"It's not a matter of discussion, I leave now"

"Y-Yes Izayoi-sama" she quickly bowed before jogging towards the servant's quarters as I turned and ran to my chambers. My bare stocking feet skidded and slipped against the polished pavilion and my handwriting was messy as I quickly grabbed a painting brush and left a note for Takemaru:

_Takemaru-san,_

_It is not a matter of discussion nor of agreements to which I address in such little time. By the time you read this I will be back home to my land of the East. It is not the matter of the terms that we fought over concerning our betrothal, but of a matter of a family crisis. I do not know if we are to meet again, but before I depart...I wish to say in such little time we had to meet, to talk, to have the chance of getting to know each other, I feel that I have found a friend in the Human West. _

_Take care,_

_Lady Izayoi of the East._

I dropped the brush onto the lacquered tatami mat floor and didn't even bother putting it back into the ink well as I quickly blew on the wet ink and rested it my pillow. I reached for a pen to keep it down, but then a flash caught my eye...it was a string of coral that I wore usually on special occasions. I smiled and laid the coral on a corner of my note before saying a small prayer and getting up to run to my awaiting palanquin.

さて

Authors note: ugh this is so short, but it will have to do, I hoped you all enjoyed it, I had the most fun smacking Megumi if I do say so myself lol, more to come soon, and don't worry, InuTaisho might not have gotten in this chapter but I swear he'll be in the next one, I ultimately promise :anime sweat drop:


	7. Those Amber Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi©, Viz©, and The Sun©

Authors note: well, I have my CD in my stereo, its snowing outside, and the biggest turn point in the story is at my finger tips and I feel ultimately awesome right now. :big smile: well, what am I waiting for, lets get a typin'!

余寒の候、

HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES!

Saffron: wow:big smile: im happy you really like it :blush: and don't worry, this is the chapter that InuTaisho and Izayoi meet :smile: thanks for your review! Enjoy!

chibiNeko192:big smile: im glad you liked the update! The page breaks... I have no clue what they mean, just openings and such lol. Yesh I agree that Megumi was asking for it; for a character of my own creation I really hate her o0; lol. Thanks so much for you review! It definitely made me smile.

OrangeInuYasha: definitely:glomp: lol. :high-fives back: also me and michelle still have plans to 'calmly talk' to the little bugger either way lol. Call me sometime! Lol

Elocindragon: oh wow :really big blush: thanks so much ! but I know what you mean, lately seems to not have that many good fanfics on it :sad sigh: lol. Thanks soo much for sending me your review!

Cassie: his Cassie! Lol, Viven? Sorry, but I used to be called Pheonixflames if that helps lol. And no problem to writing back, I really like talking with everyone, to me, it's the least I could do for you and everyone for reading this lol. :anime sweat drop:. Your special too:big smile:

まずは右まで。

JAPANESE DICTIONARY:

Hime- Princess

Jiji-san- Grandfather

Nyogo- concubine

Top-knot- traditional men's hair-do in feudal Japan

Miko- priestess

Baa-chan- disrespectful term for grandmother; old-woman

まずは用件のみ。

The palanquin jostled and jumped with every step my men took on the rustic path. Miaka obaa-chan grabbed onto my forearms to steady herself, her eyes darting around constantly. As we were leaving the palace of Takemaru I pulled her into the palanquin with me; time was of the essence and, with no insult to my beloved nanny, she wasn't exactly quick.

"Honey child, this old woman thinks you didn't think too wisely. I'm not supposed to ride in your palanquin!" she almost cried as one of the men in the front right corner stumbled on most likely a prodding tree root in the dark night.

"Miaka obaa-chan, please do not question me, I do not care about this matter, all that does matter is returning home to my father" I told her firmly, yet gently as a gripped her withered forearms back.

The traveling was smooth for a bit as Miaka obaa-chan retorted with a frustrated sigh but decided to not argue. I gave her a kind smile before I was suddenly thrown forward into her lap.

"Why in Kami's name is this road so bumpy! Aren't we taking the main roads back?" I asked as I easily pushed myself up and glared at the roof of the palanquin.

"Begging pardon Izayoi-hime, we thought it'd be best if we would take the side roads home to the east, much faster that it is" one of my men happily explained, seemingly coming from the front.

I gave a loud sigh and nodded to myself and Miaka obaa-chan who in return laughed deeply.

"Glad to be of some humor to you Miaka obaa-chan" I replied half-heartedly and giving her a false glare.

"Ah honey-child, I am pleased that you are doing so" she winked back.

まずは右まで。

The fire let loose its woodsy scent as a group of six silver-haired men gathered around, puling out Katana's and weapons alike, running rough cloths along the edges and talking merrily amongst themselves

"Peaceful night eh?" one spoke aloud in a scratchy voice before swiping his blade through the lively flames.

"Peaceful and tiresome" another, identical comrade replied "its been over four days since the Lord InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru sent us out to this path, and mind you all we've seen is maybe a rabbit and a squirrel"

"Don't mind the creatures Moteamasu, Sesshoumaru-sama told us to return home if we didn't see any travelers through here in a week" an elderly, yet fit man replied from behind in the shadows.

The six men all sent smirks to the old man before suddenly sitting up straight, their noses twitching.

"You pup's smell that?" the old comrade asked aloud his, his own nose and Elvin-like ears twitching like mad.

"Yea Jiji-san"replied the one they called Moteamasu.

"Good then, you three go head into the trees, you three come with me and we'll pull them down" the old man commanded pointing a firm clawed finger at a group of three.

ところで

I hummed a gentle tune to myself as I tried to keep myself awake, my chin repeatingly hitting the eve of my chest and my eyelids drooping dangerously. The traveling was now surprisingly smooth and the men's walk was now a rhythmic jog that was lulling me into darkness which already captured Miaka obaa-chan.

"Izayoi-sama, we should reach home by evenin' tomorrow if we're lucky" one of my men called to me in a soft tone.

"Thank-you all so much for not objecting to this" I called to all of them humbly and thankfully. I cracked my neck and let my head rest lightly against the side of the man-carrier; just a few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt right? I need it, so much has happened so soon lately. Especially concerning my personal life, my close marriage to Takemaru-san and that Kami-damned nyogo...father becoming ill...just too much...

I felt that tug against my eyelids again and I finally let my body succumb...sleep...is good... So close now...

Suddenly an ear-piercing whistling came through my drowsiness and I sat up straight with a sudden burst of energy. It stopped suddenly and a sickening sucking sound coming from my rear left and caused my heart to stop.

The palanquin suddenly tipped sideways and Miaka obaa-chan suddenly sprang awake in time to stop her head from hitting the hard wooden side.

My head collided with the wood and my eyes became blurry as the blood rushed to my head.

"Honey-child!" Miaka obaa-chan yelled out to me as the sudden sound of a battle cry came to my ears as well.

"Child don't you dare pass out" Miaka obaa-chan suddenly ordered me and I gave her a weak nod in return. I stared at Miaka obaa-chan almost helplessly, my ears filled with the sudden cries of my men and the foreign cries of our attackers, my head dizzy and the clash of steel-on-steel made me want to blank out completely.

"Come child, help me get this off of us" my elder told me softly reaching for my small hand while placing the bottom of her sandaled feet against the pads we were sitting on and pushed it up with her legs with a hidden power.

"Help me child!" she ordered again and I nodded, my head still spinning. I copied her actions and started to help get it off us.

I paid so much attention to pushing the palanquin off us that my heart stopped as the sound of steel clashing and the last, pain-filled cry of the fight rang out in the silent night. My mind was buzzing with questions on what in seven hells happened.

My brow became furrowed as I finally felt the weight that all my men had to carry pushed against my legs and gave a sigh of relief when I was relieved of it. I brought the back of my hand to my forehead and stared up to look at our savior with a thank-you on my lips before...

"Well, well, look what we have here pup's"

my eyes weren't looking into the brave faces of one of my men, but into the face of a seemingly elderly man, except he wasn't one, his dull gray hair was wrapped up into a top-knot and his slightly wrinkled face had sky-blue stripes running against his cheeks and he wore what seemed to be a loin-cloth made out of dog-fur...he was no man...

"Hey Jiji-san, lookie at these wenches eh?" a younger looking version of the demon who 'saved' them asked with a perverse grin on his face and a devilish look in his eyes.

"You heard the Lord pup, no hurting any women, and by the looks of these, I'd say the young bitch is a Miko, look at them robes" the older demon practically barked at his young comrade.

'_M-Miko!'_

I took a glace down at what I was wearing and I saw my dear mother's robes.

'_How could I have been so foolish! My mother's robes... how could I have been so stupid as to forget my kimonos!'_

But then I bit my lip in thought, if these supposed demons thought I was a priestess... then me and Miaka obaa-san could have a chance to escape! I mean, demons were afraid of Miko's right!

"C'mon you pup's bring the Miko bitch and the old woman with us, we're heading back" he barked his orders nonchantly.

O.K. scratch that theory.

まずは用件のみ。

My head was still spinning; I think I hit the side of the palanquin a little too hard. It had been at least a day since me and Miaka obaa-chan were kidnapped from our journey home. They threw us on their backs and made quick work of running back to wherever they came from. The man who carried me was a young one who didn't mind copping a feel whenever he pleased. I wanted to yell at him and smack him, but at the thought of that, I saw the Katana's they wore in the sash of their loin cloths and remembered what they did to my men...

My dear men...

I remembered seeing their bloodied bodies face down and their swords cast away from them as these demons ruthlessly pulled us up by our hair. Those dear men who easily listened to me and understanding enough to help me rush home to my sick father...I now included them in my prayers every night... All they did was help...

Helped me to return home...

My dear father...

The thought brought tears to my eyes and all I wanted to do was go into a fit of rage. My father could already be dead by now with no one but maids and eager members of court who wanted the ample chance to take his position at his side...

My heart grew heavy...

I looked to my side to where another member of this demon group carried Miaka obaa-chan. She herself looked livid and every now-and-then would yell at the demon that carried her. It almost made me laugh sometimes on how she yelled at them, telling them that they were not treating women, especially one who was older than they could ever be, treating us cruelly and humiliatingly, though at the end of her rant she was usually slapped in a not to nice of a spot which would make her fall silent, but glare at the back of his head.

All this reminded me why I felt so dear to this woman; right now she was my only sense of comfort.

"Where are you taking us?" Miaka obaa-san suddenly asked them rudely.

"Shut-up Baa-chan" the demon who carried her barked.

"Actually I am curious as well" I retorted lifting my head up as far as I could from my captors back to look at Miaka obaa-chan's captor in the eye.

"Bitches should learn to keep their mouths closed when they are told so!" he growled at me.

"Shut-it Muketsu" the old demon suddenly yelled back, "and to answer the Miko-bitch's question, we're returning to the Western lands of Lord InuTaisho"

"Inu...Taisho?" I bit my lip in thought. This lord must have been the ruler of the demon part of the western lands, the neighbor to Takemaru's. Maybe there was a chance that I could talk him into letting me and Miaka obaa-chan go...

ところで

Someone slapped me awake from my captor's back. It had been at least three days since the slaughter and the capture. I looked around and spotted Miaka obaa-chan who started another one of her lectures and winced when her captor was about to slap her once more.

"Stop it you pup, and you Baa-chan, you're going to be on my back today" the old demon barked at the little scene.

"And if I were to decline wanting to ride on your back?" my Miaka obaa-chan retorted, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Then I'm going to have to gag you and tie you up; we're finally within a jog's distance from the castle and I can't have my ears ringing with your bitter tone" he told her nonchantly, reaching for a roll of rags and tossed them up and down rather threateningly in his hand.

My eyes widened as I saw Miaka obaa-chan submit the first time this entire trip.

"C'mon you Miko-bitch, I might be able to wash your human stench off my back tonight" my captor told me rather rudely.

"Well, _sorry_, I guess it's all my fault that I was kidnapped now wasn't it?" I retorted in a rather cattish tone.

He didn't reply at all but rather started running at a God-like speed which made my eyes sting and shut for the rest of the journey. All I could hear was the whisper of the wind against my ears and the steady thump of my captor's feet against the earth.

He then suddenly stopped and gripped my wrist rather tightly and flipped me off his back rather quickly and forced me to kneel on what seemed to be hard-stone. I finally opened my eyes and saw Miaka obaa-chan right next to me, her breath coming heavily to her and her sharp eyes darting around. I myself let my eyes wander as I saw that we were in a very dark room, but it was very spacious. A hardwood table was a little off to our sides and a high-backed chair with a very plush sitting mat next to it right in front of us.

"Now, you bitches lower your heads as the Lord comes in or I'll make sure you won't be able to use them again" came the commanding voice of the old demon.

I heard Miaka obaa-chan give a snort before a door, hidden at one end of the room snapped open. I saw Miaka obaa-chan immediately lower her head and I was about to follow suit...but I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the better of me. I crooked my head but I let my eyes follow to the door.

It was a beautiful and terrible thing.

He was tall and very well built in appearance; I noticed he seemed to have something akin to two fur capes draped down his back hanging from two loops of horned armor. A shining silk kimono under a hard breast plate and his long silver hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, held up but what seemed to be twine. Though, as I looked rather sneakily at him, one thing stood out to me... he had bright amber eyes...amber eyes that could melt gold with a single glare and yet were almost a reflection of his soul...I was immediately hypnotized by them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he suddenly asked in a demanding tone as he walked into the room. I seemed to have escaped his spell and gave my head a shake before lowering it a little lower.

"Aye InuTaisho-sama, we were watching the path as you told and found a party of Ningen's carrying a Miko-bitch and an old woman" the old demon told him in a low respectful tone.

"Just these women then, Jiji-san?"

"Aye sir, just these two, had to kill four of her guards and dragged them here sir" Jiji-san replied.

My eyes suddenly became blotted with tears and I bit my lip. How could they talk like that in front of us! During the trip here I was submissive and ignored all the inappropriate passes at me and my dear Miaka obaa-chan, but the unpleasant reminder, the memories of my innocent men's spilt blood brought a boiling anger to my chest.

"And who might you be?" the amber-eyed, Lord InuTaisho asked me and Miaka obaa-chan as he knelt to one knee in front of me.

I brought my head up quickly, my tears now overflowing and running down my cheeks, red from a sudden bought of anger.

"Well then Miko?" he asked me with a rather impassive tone, this for some odd reason made me angrier.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at those amber eyes. I suddenly lost control and spat in his face.

I felt the man who forced me into my kneeling position suddenly grab my tresses and yank rather painfully up and reach for his katana. I closed my eyes and waited for the cold blade to meet my neck but the pain that came from my scalp was suddenly relieved and I felt a whoosh of air above me.

I looked up and saw the amber-eyed InuTaisho's fist above it looking as if he just punched someone.

"You, all of you will listen to me now and oblige. If I find out that either of you treat a woman that way ever again, I will have your heads. We're demons, not barbarians" He spoke in a rather cold tone that also sent a shiver down my spine.

"Now Miko-sama" he suddenly turned towards me again, "that was rather un-called for if I do say so myself, now tell me, who are you?"

"You have no eyes sonny, that is the Lady I-"

"Isami! My Lord" I interrupted Miaka obaa-chan and sent a warning glare to her.

"Lady Isami...where might you have come from my lady?" he asked, bringing a hand to his chin and rested his lips against his knuckle.

"Lady Isami of the Northeast my lord" I replied, suddenly acting like the noblewoman I really was and dipped my head graciously.

"And I'm guessing this old woman with you is an assistant of some kind Lady Isami?" he asked me in a low, cool tone, one of his dark eyebrows quirked.

"Yes, she is my lord"

I looked him in the eye from my kneeling position on the ground and faced the look he was sending me with his eyes...those amber eyes...

"Very well then dear lady, you are to stay in one of my guest quarters with the old woman and you are to report to my study at dawn, I have other important business to attend to right now, as for tonight your to stay at your quarters with a servant serving your food" he told me.

I watched as he seemed to give me an examining look before standing and sweeping out of the room...I furrowed my brows in thought, I mean I was a prisoner right? I'm not supposed to stay in guest rooms, I'm supposed to stay in a dungeon and to be fed bread and water, not having a servant bring me a full meal... but then again, this lord seemed to have a respect for human women...and he didn't seem to be the type to be to take advantage of the situation...he was indeed a puzzle...a puzzle with those amber eyes...

まずは右まで。

Author's note: welcome InuTaisho! Lol, well this was a long chapter if a do say so myself, longest in fact. I think I gave you two chapters in one and I hope you like it...the story should really start picking up from here... remember Izayoi... or should I say 'Isami' hasn't met Sesshoumaru yet and such, interesting turn points, and I have a couple ideas which I think that some of you (especially Sesshoumaru fans) are going to want to kill me...but hey, just remember it's a Iza/InuT pairing and I'm _never _unfaithful to my pairings lol.


	8. Miko of the Dog Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, He and the rest of the Inu-Taichi belong to the Manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi© Viz© and The Sun©

Authors note: hmm eight chapters already huh? Wow and im finally just getting into the plot o0. If I had to make a prediction for this story, I will have to say that it will be at least between twenty-five to thirty chapters long, _at least._ Now enough of my drabbling and onto the story :Cracks knuckles:

早春の候

**Here are your resoponses:**

Litwolf689:big smile: I'm glad to hear about more people becoming interested in this pairing! Its great that this story catches some intrest lmao! Thanks so much for your review!

Keirin-Sama: I'm very happy that you like it :really big smile: thanks for your review!

chibiNeko192: Yes, that's why I love my Miaka obaa-chan...she's really a personal favorite for me and a character im clinging to lol. Also, sorry for the confusion :anime sweat drop: Izayoi comes from the East, the reason why I said North East will be answered later :wink:

Cassie: hi! Omg I am really sorry if I confused you in the last chapter, I'm not Viven, please forgive me!

Thanks for your review though :smile:

ところで

**Japanese Dictionary:**

Inu-Taichi: InuYasha and the gang

Manga-Ka: Manga writer/artist

Ningen Miko: Human Priestess

Kanji: One of the three writing forms of Japanese; the other two are Hiragana and Katakana

Tatami bed: more or less a futon

Hakama: pants or skirt, traditional clothing. It can also be worn over kimono during a traditional ceremony for women. Kikyo and Kaede wear hakama.

Kariginu: a top that looks like a kimono; InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kaede wear these.

Baba: Old hag

Shinto: an old religion of the Japanese

まずは用件のみ。

"You sent for me father?"

InuTaisho looked up from his writing scroll to peer into his son's eyes. He nodded his head as a signal for the guards to leave then gave a smirk to his son.

"You have heard that my men have brought a Ningen Miko traveling from the human west back to our home?" InuTaisho announced to his son as he approached and made himself comfortable on the plush sitting mat next to his lord father.

"A Ningen Miko...from the human west?" Sesshoumaru pondered aloud bringing a young hand for his chin to rest on.

InuTaisho gave his son another smirk before dipping his writing brush into a pot of ink.

"She's told me that she is the Lady Miko Isami of the North East..." InuTaisho spoke aloud while writing another Kanji on his scroll.

"Lady Isami then...but this Sesshoumaru wonders why she would be in the West if she is of the North East"

"And that is why, my son, you are to stay with me while the Lady Isami and her companion come in here to talk with me"

乱筆お許しください。

Saying my heart was all a flutter would have been an understatement. The night before, Miaka obaa-chan and I were led to a room filled with old Japanese relics. A soft Tatami bed lay in the middle in front of a Shoji screen that had curious pictures on it. Otherwise the room was plain and elegant.

Miaka obaa-chan and I hugged for sometime when the guards that led me to my room left to stand and whispered comforting words as I softly cried softly into her chest.

I am thankful to have such a loving Nanny...

Though, we were woken up rather rudely by a crude guard who just walked in and saw me in my rather thin under kimono and tried to drag me from my bed, again Miaka obaa-chan came to my rescue and scolded the man while giving me some time to pull on some Hakama and a miko's Kariginu.

And now here I am being pushed down a long, narrow hall by these men with Miaka obaa-chan at my side.

We were led out pass the gardens just as the morning rays were coming over the horizon and into a small room separated from the rest of the lavish palace.

"Milord, I've got the Miko and the Baba like you wanted" he shouted through a shoji door.

"Thank-you, please lead them inside and stand" came the soft tone of Lord InuTaisho.

My heart picked up its pace unwittingly.

The guard pushed open the door and nodded for Miaka obaa-chan and I to enter. As we stepped onto the fresh green tatami mats of the floor, the door snapped closed from behind.

I stole a glance at Lord InuTaisho and a young man that looked very much like him, which I imagined to be a relative of some sort, except he seemed too young to be a brother...maybe a son?

"Good morning Lady Isami, how was your room?" He asked, shaking me from my stance and letting my head fall into a bowing position.

"To kind for a prisoner my lord" I told him softly.

I could feel his amber gaze smirking at me from behind his low table.

"I wouldn't call yourself a prisoner, Lady Miko, maybe a...forced guest?" he spoke in a deep rich tone and rang though my head in a kind way.

"Yes my lord" I returned softly.

I heard him grunt once more before the scenario suddenly changed, I could feel the mood of the situation shift and I prepared myself for the obvious questioning he called me down for.

"Now my Lady Isami...you say your of the North East, am I correct?" he asked to which I nodded.

"Then pray tell what you were doing in the west?" came a much younger voice than I expected. I unceasingly turned my head up from its bowing position to look at the man next to Lord InuTaisho.

"This is my son, Lord Sesshoumaru to answer your gaze Lady Miko" InuTaisho spoke to me suddenly; I could hear the smirk in his tone.

I felt my blush then bowed to the demon lords once again.

"May you answer my question Miko?" the Lord Sesshoumaru asked in a low voice, somewhat colder and more direct that the Lord InuTaisho.

I quickly came up with a reasonable story that could fool them; at least I hoped it would.

"I-I was in the west to help an...exorcism of the...palace of...Lord Takemaru..."

Silence filled the space and made me mentally cringe; a life in court didn't need to tell me that they doubted my tale.

"The lord Takemaru you say?" I heard InuTaisho ask sharply, showing an obvious dislike for the man.

"Yes... I am known for...erm...traveling around the lands, helping those in need..."

Silence followed again.

"Would you know anything of the Lord Takemaru?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked me in almost a bored tone.

"No my lord...except that he had a nasty case of frog demons in his bath-house..." I trailed off allowing myself a little smirk for my cleverness.

I chanced a glance again at the two Lords who both had identical smirks on their faces as if to suppress laughter.

"My Lord, perhaps thou would allow our departure from thy home? We best move for our lord is sick and My lady Isami is thy only one who perchance help him" I heard Miaka obaa-chan ask in a low tone which I recognized as the one when she asked my father for small favors, such as a personal day or a chance into the city on her own.

"I'm afraid not dear woman, please bear no grudge, but I can't risk anything at the moment" the Lord InuTaisho commanded silently, "Though, forgive me if I seem to be too rude, I would like you to stay at my palace as part of the court"

This made everyone, even the Lord Sesshoumaru look up at the higher Lord with wide eyes and looks of surprise.

"M-My lord...what would you want of a Shinto Miko and her servant at your court?" I asked trying to calm my thundering heart.

"Hm? Well, I suppose that it would be interesting and besides, I have other reasons for the need of your stay." He declared.

"Pray tell!" I responded automatically

"As dog demons, we have a ceremony for our young by passing down an heirloom of such to the young at a certain age" he began in a rather bland tone "My son is approaching this age and we have a priestess of our kind bless the heirloom to be passed"

"But...aren't demons-"

"As such we are demons and have priestesses of our own, though, ours have died out" he told me rather in a serious tone, "when this ceremony is completed, I will release you, until then, you are to be known as the Miko of Dog-Demon's, as such, a member of my court"

I looked at him with rather wide eyes. Me? A member of a demon's court, and a Miko at that!

The fates must be really laughing at me...

"Lady Isami, the ceremony is in six months, please make yourself comfortable" he told me, returning to his scrolls and nodding to me as if to dismiss.

My mind came swirling unmercifully, still trying to understand what exactly just happened; I was snapped out my reverie as Lord InuTaisho added in an afterthought.

"Also, Lady Isami, You are required to come to the banquet tonight. You will find adequate clothing in you wardrobe".

まずは右まで。

Authors note: oh wow...so lady 'Isami' is now the priestess of the dog demons...

Let's hope she can pull off being a priestess...


	9. From Captive to Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he and the others belong to Rumiko Takahashi© Viz© and the Sun©

Authors note: I am very sorry for the delayed update, but unfortunately, my computer crashed and I lost absolutely everything on my hardrive, not to mention I was on vacation for about a week which cause delays, please forgive me! 00

春暖の候、

**Here are your responses:**

chibiNeko192::winks: she's going to have a grand old time ne?

Keirin-Sama: yea lol, lets hope a lot happens though :winks heartily:

SweetestChick: hee hee im glad you think so :really big smile:

DICEJetsChickie: wow :blushes: I'm happy you like it so much and I agree with you , Iza/InuT is sucha fun pairing since it seems you can practically create these people ya know?

Elocindragon: wow :really really big smile: I know, Izayoi is one of my favorite persons in the InuYasha series even if she really doesn't have a role (excluding the third movie) thanks for your review!

まずは用件のみ。

**Japanese Dictionary:**

Ne: sort of like a 'ya know'

Inu-Youkai: Dog demon

Kitsune: Fox Demon, Shippo is one of these.

乱筆乱文ご容赦。

Miaka obaa-chan practically led me by the hand from the Lord InuTaisho's chamber. I unconsciously felt the shift from smooth wood to soft grass as we passed the courtyard and back onto hard wood as we went to return to my chamber.

"Honey child? Are you faring?" Miaka obaa-chan gently whispered to me, being wary of the guards leading us.

I blinked my eyes quickly to withdraw myself for the stupor I was going into.

"Y-Yes Miaka obaa-chan"

She gave me a knowing look; she always did know when I was lying…

But just think! Me? The Lady Izayoi of the East now the Lady Isami, Miko of the Dog demons… I mean, yes my mother was a priestess…. But not all was hereditary.

"Ye sure nothing ails ye?" Miaka obaa-chan asked in a soft-tone.

I nodded and stood straighter, trying to push the shock behind me and try to think of a way to sort out this mess of a situation.

まずは用件のみ。

Nothing special happened after the guards returned me to my room; they led us in and stood outside, no threats and no banters that we were used to. Only then did I allow myself the heavy sigh I've been holding in the whole entire morning when they closed the shoji door behind us

Miaka obaa-chan tried to make best of the situation and walked around on the green tatami mats towards the trunks that have been placed in the center of the room after we left.

I heard the creak of an old wooden trunk and Miaka obaa-chan's grunt of approval as she pulled out a kimono made of a beautiful sakura petal silk embroidered with patches of gold and little embroidered Sakura around in random places. I smiled at the kimono, it seemed that the Inu-Youkai seemed to have more, well pampered Miko's then our Shinto ones.

"Lord InuTaisho has no problem making ye a fancy sort of priestess" Miaka obaa-chan smiled to me, draping the sakura kimono over her crooked arm.

"Much different than that of ours" I commented, walking towards the painted shoji screen and to Miaka obaa-chan.

"This old woman wonders honey child, what he is expecting of ye, to heal, to fight, 'tis much to ponder"

I ensnared my bottom lip between my teeth as I pondered on what Miaka obaa-chan said, and she was indeed correct. What would InuTaisho have need of me; he said something about a ceremony within six months, but what kind? My stomache turned at the thought of a sacrifice, something about spilling another's blood, be it animal or human, sickened me. I still ate meat, mostly the common fish, but I hated it when my father told for someone to strangle a chicken or cut up a pig while I was in the room, and that night as I would look down at my supper, my stomach would turn at the thought of the innocent life sacrificed for the sake of my father, as well as myself and the fact that I knew of its fate as my father commanded of it in the same room, I would rather not even know of a slaughter.

"Come child, 'tis the time I shall dress thee for the banquet" Miaka obaa-chan told me bringing her strong, yet gentle hand to the crook of my elbow and drawing me to my feet.

乱筆お許しください。

It took me longer to dress than I thought seems that the Miko of the Dog Demons was to wear about five kimonos over her priestess garb and had hair ornaments to dress their hair.

Miaka obaa-chan was the least bit surprised as she unrolled golden hair ornaments decorated made stones and elegant woods. She wrapped my hair into a simple high bun and put a butterfly, carved from bamboo and its wings decorated with pure white sand stones in the middle. She re-dressed me in my Miko garb from my mother and draped kimonos of green, to symbolize a stem under the sakura kimono. She only rouged my eyes and my lips, her knowing my dislike for rice-powder and made sure every hem was straight before telling me I was good to go.

Miaka obaa-chan knocked the shoji screen signaling the guards before having one slide it open and grunt to us. I hooked my fingers together and approached the guard who was to lead me to that night's banquet. He led us through narrow and quiet halls, alit with little oil cups, just like home…..

He stopped abruptly almost causing me to trip and opened the door to a sort of patio where many ladies and lords sat about, sipping sake and merrily chatting with each other on fluffy mats scattered about, not all around a low table like at home or at lord Takemaru's.

At one end of the room though sat the Lord InuTaisho. He sat on a level higher than everyone else, yet on the same kind of mat. There at his side was the Lord Sesshoumaru, sipping sake along with his father and looking bored at the women who sat around him, trying to flirt with him.

I scanned the room for a couple of spare mats, to at lest try to blend in with the others and make myself unknown, but every single mat in the room held a noble of some sort.

"Come woman, the Lord has requested that you're brought to him" the guard gruffly told me.

I felt my heart fall inside of me. 'Well, so much for blending in I suppose….'

It was such a long walk to me, parading up along the side of the wall and the step up to the level. The guard separated a pathway through the women who surrounded the two annoyed dog demon lords. It was quite comical; both of them sitting there, such long faces and sake cups grasped the same way in their hands. It was hard stifling my laugh at the site.

"Milord here's the Ningen Miko" the guard announced none-to-flattering to myself.

"This Ningen Miko is now the Miko of the Dog Demon's good guard" he smiled in my direction, "and as the Miko, she's to sit by my side by traditions"

I could feel my stomach lurch as those words came spilling from his mouth. From behind me Miaka obaa-chan gave me a subtle nudged and I nodded to the guard in a silent thank-you and kneeled upon the empty cushion. As I sat I could feel the burns of the ladies stares from around me at being able to sit in such a place of honor, heck even I do not know why I am sitting here…Lord InuTaisho called it a tradition….but for me, it would be the woman of the palace to be sitting where I was now and I was no woman of the palace, and I was still a prisoner, even considering he made me part of his court.

"I hope you have a tooth for meat Milady" Lord InuTaisho gave me a sideways glance with a charming smirk, "we have a nice roasted pig in your honor tonight"

OK, now I found myself _really_ dumbfounded.

"Pardon my lord…but for my honor? I am still but a captive aren't I?" I unconsciously started twisting my hands in my lap.

"A captive, my lady, I thought we concluded this morning to what you were to this court" he arched his eyebrows, but his amber eyes still had the charm of an amused man.

"Yes you did my lord, 'The Miko of the Dog Demons', but still…"

"And as of today you are not looked down upon as a captive in my home, your to be looked at as a member and lady of court with slight advantage over in return for becoming this lands honored Miko" he told me softly, taking his gaze over his court and bringing the sake cup to his lips.

A servant dressed in a plain red cotton kimono came forth with a platter of sake on and some sweets for myself, I took the sake and a cheery blossom sweet and pondered.

The Lord InuTaisho has granted me into his court from being a captive, to the Miko, a lady of court but with a higher status…and he practically giving me my freedom as a member of court…yet still he had his hand over me…how in Kami's name did he do that?

I concluded that I had found myself in the hands of a man to not take lightly and was indeed as clever as a Kitsune

I observed my surroundings and concluded this room to be a great hall, rather gorgeous in decoration, none to elaborate but still had that effect with the simple shoji screens and the oil cups casting a toned glow about the place.

The ladies and the men were well mixed though the ladies surrounding now seemed to have ignored the Lord InuTaisho, which I must say looked rather relieved, and pounced on the Lord Sesshoumaru almost literally. His stance looked stoic, but his eyes were practically crying for help. I knew the smart thing to do would have been to make more nice conversation with the Lord InuTaisho, but of course I found myself standing from my mat.

"Lady Isami?" Lord InuTaisho asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Pardon me for just a moment my lord" as I walked the small circle around him and Lord Sesshoumaru and came to sit next to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"This is a nice evening wouldn't you say?" I asked kneeling rather forcefully on the tatami floor in-between Lord Sesshoumaru and a woman who looked rather remarkably like Megumi, smiling and answering Lord Sesshoumaru's plea.

Lord Sesshoumaru gave me a bewildered look but briefly before giving me a rather relieved smirk.

"Enjoyable if a might add"

In the corner of my eye I saw Lord InuTaisho lean around his son and look at me. I couldn't help my actions and I just blushed and rather fidgeted under his amber gaze.

"Lady Isami?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked ponderingly.

"Oh forgive me my lord, what were we talking about?"

まずは用件のみ。

Author's note: I am very sorry yet again for the delay, small issues surrounding school and other things have occurred which delayed me, I hope you don't bear a grudge and I promise to try and not let myself fall behind like this again. :Anime sweat drop:


	10. Retiring to Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he and all associates belong to Rumiko Takahashi©, Viz©, and The Sun©

Authors note: More or less a filler chapter for you guys, but hey what's not to love than good filler:wink:

**Here are your responses:**

Chibineko192: wow, you're my only reviewer for this chapter :sad sigh: but im happy your faithful, makes me happy to keep on typing lol :anime sweat drop:

Yea, it kinda annoys me when writers don't update in like a year…don't ever want to do that lol I hope you enjoy my rther..well, short chapter lol.

**Japanese Dictionary:**

Chichi-ue: Father; formal

Oyasumi nasai: good night

**………**

"A rather nice first evening if I do say so myself"

I smiled at Miaka obaa-chan's words and gently pulled the butterfly and other hair ornaments out of my hair, letting the length flow down my back. It was an enjoyable evening; I was able to talk to the young Lord Sesshoumaru and find that his age was about thirteen in human years and indeed I was surprised! He acted mature enough to be the age of his father, the way he talked amazed me. I was able to get a few little things out of him, like he had favoritism for battle tactics (a hereditary trait according to his eavesdropping father) and loved to practice kendo.

Mind you that was but little information, but it was nice that he was opening up to me. It was strange though… I mean, they captured me but nights ago and here they were welcoming me into their court and talking to me as a equal when I really was much a lower person to them as a captive.

But such hospitality….

It was kind of nice, I was rarely bothered by other members of court as I was at home and the Lord's InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were the most enjoyable to talk to…

"Come, Come my lady, let this old woman undress ye and put thy head to rest"

I bit my lip and obliged my thoughts still on the evening. It felt rather weird, they kept calling me Lady Isami and I had trouble responding, I didn't feel like myself, but it couldn't be helped. If they indeed knew that I was the Lady Izayoi, heir to the lands of the east, I could just imagine the chaos… It was better this way I suppose….

I slipped into my tatami bed and pulled the light coverlet up to my chin and watched as Miaka obaa-chan moved about, preparing her own mat next to me and making sure my kimonos where folded in the proper order.

"Miaka obaa-chan?"

"Yes honey-child" she responded, not even looking at me from her task.

"What do you make of our situation?" I pondered to her. If I was facing this much inner turmoil, I was scared to know how Miaka obaa-chan was feeling at this moment.

"My ponders milady? Well, I confess this old woman is much confused on how thee are treated, definitely different from humans" she broke off from here, closing her wrinkled eyes and opened them again to give me a fond look, "but we must be strong honey child, we must follow this set path and wait out the six months we promised the Lord InuTaisho and keep calling ourselves what we named"

I nodded to the elder woman who was now slipping under her own coverlet.

"Honey child? I just want to tell ye now, that this old woman is most proud of ye and that this old woman is most sure that thy lady mother and thy lord father would be most proud of how ye are handling this situation"

How could this elder woman know what to say and when to say it?

"Thank-you Miaka obaa-chan…." My voice started to drift and I could feel the sleep coming to consume me…..

………

A heavy sigh could be heard throughout the dark halls of the palace along with two sets of footfalls echoed around the halls.

"Chichi-ue, are you sure about the Lady Isami?"

InuTaisho cast his son an inquisitive look with his amber eyes.

"What is there to doubt about this Miko?"

Sesshoumaru looked down to the passing lacquered floors under his stocking feet. How was he to go about his questions…?

"Is she not peculiar to you father?" Sesshoumaru asked once again looking up to his father.

InuTaisho rolled his neck a bit and contemplated on his only son's words.

"Peculiar such that woman is, but in a good way, didn't you enjoy your conversations during dinner with her?"

"Yes father…"

InuTaisho cast his son a smirk, "and yet you find her a bit unnerving?"

"Hai chichi-ue"

InuTaisho threw his head back and barked out a laugh, bringing his powerful hand to his son's shoulder and shake his head knowingly at him.

"Maybe this Lady Isami just talked to you as an equal, not a feared overlord or a possible mate to seduce, and that's what has you on nerve?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to glare at his father's relaxed state and his comments. InuTaisho felt the glare directed to his son and brought his smirking face to him, the fire on the torch glinting off a fang that peeked out of his mouth.

"Maybe you should get to know this woman my son, gods above knows that you need more companions than this old dog" InuTaisho winked at his son, "She's new and will hopefully bring some excitement to this bland court and will be a substantial fill-in at your ceremony…."

InuTaisho drifted off and removed his arm from his son, his eyes glazed over briefly and a small frown upon his face.

"I'm heading to my futon; I wish you sleep dreams…"

"Oyasumi nasai, Chichi-ue"

………

**Author's note**: oh god I can't believe this is so short but its going to have to be this short for the next chapter coming up :sighs: hope this uneventful chapter will hold you over for another week…..

Until then


	11. Offerings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi© Viz© The Sun©

**Authors note**: Anyone still out there:looks around and waves to chibineko192 and OrangeInuYasha and glomps you two: hee hee. I was wondering if something is wrong with my writing style? I mean, I've noticed the lack of reviews for not the last chapter but the one before that and I was wondering if its either my writing or the fact I took to long to update. My beta was currently out of commission and my computer crashed lol :anime sweat drop: anywho, this chapter is a rather favorite one of mine, for one, the flirting is starting between Izayoi and InuTaisho, hee hee I hope you all like. Also I apologize for the last chapter with the lacking of the page breaks. I somehow lost my Japanese characters and the ruler wasn't working, I hope there was no confusion. Enjoy!

**Here are your responses:**

Taberah blanc: oh wow :blushes: that makes me feel so good that you have writers flood because of me :blushes again: thank you so much for your review!

chibiNeko192: thanks so much :big arse smile: oh yes, but I prefer my Boba tea :winks: lol. Thanks so much for your review, hope this one is just as good lol.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

sama: honorary, those who are above you (parents, teachers, lords, kings, etc.)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke the next morning to find it abosolutely gorgeous outside. Pigmy's chirping and Sakura blossoms sprouting from dark tree trunks. Miaka obaa-chan dressed me in a light blue kimono with pink layers to go over my Miko robes. I decided for my hair to be left down and I requested to the guards to let me go down to the gardens on this fine day.

And this is where I find myself now, in the middle of a horse-shoe garden with a plush sitting mat under my hakama knees and my hands in the praying position in my lap. The guards who stood before my door each night took to patrolling the vast gardens leaving me to my mind and did I have such ot think about! I needed to think of a way to get to father, and at least receive word of his health, but I couldn't do that, I was now the Lady Isami of the Dog Demons, their miko who came from the human west, not the Lady Izayoi, Lady of the East, and truly I was responsible for that.

I took deep breaths to rid myself of the depressing thoughts, I was alone in a serene garden, Miaka obaa-chan off in the kitchens trying to find her place amongst this chaos, and I had to act as a miko, something I had no clue about what-so-ever, except being a servant of Kami and that my mother was one. Not to mention, I was part of some ceremony to take place in six months…

"Oh, pardon My Lady"

My eyes snapped open and I turned upwards to find the Lord InuTaisho standing before me. I must have been too deep in my thought to not hear his steps in the soft sand.

"My Lord? What brings you here?" I asked quietly before wincing in the fact that this _was_ his garden.

He gave me a single-fanged grin and came to sit, in the sand next to me cross-legged.

"Besides the fact that this _is_ my home and my gardens?"

"Forgive me My lord" I spoke softly once more, dropping my gaze to the sand.

"And what is there to forgive?" He snorted playfully, "but to answer your question, your in the spot where I come to think"

My heart started pounding in my chest, I hope I didn't anger him. I could just picture my father catching me when I was a little girl sleeping on his sitting mat. He gave me an ear-ful about coming into his chambers before shipping me off to my mother to learn my place….

"Lady Isami?" InuTaisho's voice rang clear thorugh the garden.

"Oh forgive me my lord, for I didn't know…" I seemed to have lost my voice after that point.

"Oh come and stop this nonsense, it's not a crime to sit in my garden dear woman" he chuckled to me.

A soft silence drifted in after his laughter and came to settle between us in a rather uncomfortable position. I didn't know much about this man….well Inu-Youkai, except he was well respected, had a rather, interesting personality, and ruled these lands that I would have to call home for the next six months at the least.

"Pardon me again my lord, If it is not an intrusion, what is on your mind?"

He snapped his head towards me and seemed to blink at my intrusion. I closed my eyes waiting for the insult of 'none of your bussiness' or a 'mind what you're saying woman' but instead…he told me what was on his mind….

"My lands are unsettled, the human west from whence you came is now teasing us for war, and the Lord of the canyons, a dragon-demon by the name of Ryukotsusei is now starting to become rather impaitent with me… and I fear battle will soon be on us"

I blinked at him rather stupidly, his face seemed so impassive, much like the Young Lord's, but his eyes held a sad grief and he came to stretching out his long legs out before him and proping himself onto his elbows….such a relaxed man with a heavy mind….

"It would seem….I can't have the peace I long for…I haven't had it in a long time…not since…………" his voice grew deeper as it seemed he was speaking to himself rather than me, but my curiousosity would not settle it seemed.

"My lord? Since…?"

At that he glared at me, and I knew I should of held my tongue…but recently I seemed to have lost my talent for holding holding it back lately…maybe the fact of that I was preteneding was getting to me…but I had no time to think about myself right now.

"Since thirteen years ago if you so wish to know" his tone was bitter and I flinched at every word.

"I am sorry my lord.."

"I thought I told you to stop that nonsense" he snapped.

"You seemed offended my lord, what else am I supposed to do!" I tried to keep my voice at a calm, but this demon lords moodswings were starting to rake my nerves.

"Offer me help, lend me your thoughts?..." his vocie seemed apologetic and pleading all of a sudden and I had to fight the impulse to raise my eyebrow.

"My thoughts?..."

"Just!...Just some kind of idea…."

I gave the man a look of pity, he seemed rather lost for such a powerful man…he was holding something within him… his eyes clearly showed that….

I cleared my voice and stared at my hands; this would be the first time I would give advice for political issues, father of course forbidded such ideas in my head…not that I didn't think them…

"For this Ryukotsusei…I have no idea as to quench a dragon's impaitence….but maybe to have a represenative of yours to travel to his lands and seek him out to talk….for the issues with the human west….I would try to come to peace, settle some kind of agreement if anything….."

Oh how I wanted to say 'and come to peace with you inner demons which seem to plague you so'…but that was not my place….

"You talk of such peace so easily…."

I gave him a gentle smile to which he stared at and I blushed before continuing, "But is it too much to ask for?"

My heart started to thud all of a sudden as he raised himself from his elbows to sit back onto his thighs, his feet still outstreched before him and his hands supporting his inclined postion. I swallowed as I felt the air in my throat constrict and let my eyes bashfully glance around when I froze. Soft, yet strong and calloused finger dragged lightly from the corner of my eye and over my temple, I could feel the light scraping of his talon and noticed the shifting of my hair.

"No wonder you're a miko" his voice was deep with appreciative understanding and…..endearment, "You want peace for such lands that are not of your birth, you should be holding a grudge against me for having my men drag you to this palace…but you take to his court so easily…you amaze me…."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart beating fater than humming bird's wings…why was he saying this!

"You know dear lady…you do not mean it I'm sure…but you remind me of my late wife…."

I looked up at him rather bewildered and my eyes collided with his amber orbs that seemed to look at me with endearment…but it wasn't looking at me…

"My lovely Mikazuki….." he drifted off before suddenly shaking his head and standing rather abruptly.

"I thank-you dear miko, your thoughts have helped me much…forgive my rash departure for I have to arrange a represenative and a treaty" he smirked….but I realized something as he turned heel and almost ran out of the gardens…. He seemed frightened for some reason…..

"Honey-child? Ye in thy mind?" Miaka obaa-chan asked me dutifully, laying a withered hand upon my forearm.

I bit my lip and gave her a side nod, I knew I was lying to my loyal nanny, for I was indeed not alright. Esspecially after my encounter with the Lord InuTaisho in the horse-shoe garden….

He left me with my hear all a-flutter, yet I had no idea as to why! I never felt this for any man, not my father and not even the Lord Takemaru…It was so….so hidden, this feeling within my breast, and I couldn't place a finger of mine upon it.

"The Shrine, my lady"

I looked up at the guard who dragged me from the thoughts and was leading to me and Miaka obaa-chan to the place's shrine. This guard informed me after the Lord InuTaisho left that once a fortnight, the Miko of the Dog Demons was to come to the shrine and conduct 'The Service from the Dogs', more or less their offering to Kami I supposed.

The shirne was a massive place hidden deep within the forest; a narrow trail was the only thing that led you to it. It was colored that of the forest, I guessed to keep it hidden from attacks of an enemy, but it was indeed maybe even larger than the palace itself.

I saw two guards come forth from behind me and push the doors inwards, leading me through a long hall and at the end, a mini-shrine that held golden plates surrounding a massive bowl with a pitcher inside.

I walked inside and walked the long walk to the shrine.

"What service do you wish for me to conduct this evening?" I asked aloud, my heart thudding in my chest; this would be the first time I would lead a kind of service and I had no clue as in how to do it.

Suddenly another miko came forth from out of the shadows, and where I expected her to be a demon, I saw that she was indeed human!

She walked up to me, she was wearing a rather filthy miko garb and she was close to skin and bones and her hair lost it's sheen, her eyes were wide, and she dropped into a bow to which I nodded back.

"M-Miko-sama, I have the offerings" she held out a sack made of coarse silk and placed it in my hand. I reached inside and pulled out a golden figure of a pine tree, and I must have looked confused because the girl quickly added, "T-There golden icons of nature, you must know, to place in the bowls and offer"

A guard came forth and kicked the poor Miko child in her knees and to which she fell to the stone floor. I was horrified and quickly knelt to the girl and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Are you okay Miko-chan?" I quickly asked. Her eyes went wide with an odd sense of admiration.

I suddenly turned to the idiotic guard who kicked this girl and I felt my face glow red with anger.

"How dare you kick a child and a servant of Kami nonetheless! Know you place and if I ever see you do that again I'll directly talk to the Lord InuTaisho!" I bellowed, all the while my hands supporting the girl from the ground, Miaka obaa-chan quickly checking her knees for bleeding or bruising.

The guard snorted, "I would think you to punish this child for her stupidity! Of course you would know about the offerings and how to do so, other wise the Lord would not have chosen you with the highest honor around here!"

"Still! It gives you no right ot hurt a child, and mind you I am not demon! I am human taken from my destination to be brought here, against my will mind you, and now to serve Kami for all of your sakes! I may not have the knowledge of how you do your offerings and prayers!"

I could see the guard roll his eyes walk out the door. I took a steady deep breath and turned back to the child with a calm look on my face.

"How about you help me with this offering Miko-chan?"

She smiled and softly thanked Miaka obaa-chan with her dirt covered face and gave me a smile which revealed a tooth had been knocked out. I felt my heart go to her as she nodded that she would.

"What is you name Miko-chan?"

"Sachi, Miko –sama" she whispered, I could see Miaka obaa-chan nodding from at her feet, her smile gentle.

"Lady Isami, but you may call me Isami" I smiled at her before getting to work stumbling through my first service as the Miko of the Dog Demons.

Author's note: my favorite chapter so far I think :smiles, and I have a new character, Sachi, who I hope you will all come to like and love :smiles more:.

Until then.


	12. Coral and Duties

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahasi©, Viz© and The Sun ©

**Authors Note: **I guess you can say I'm kinda stressed, so my writing may or not be a little off. But I am happy my Otaku buddy (OrangeInuyasha) will hopefully be back in motion ( I MISS YOU!) and for any cosplayers out their :winks: I have 99.9 finished Kikyo costume (optional wig needed lol). It's in my photobucket if any are interested, (Album name: InuPhoenix), and this costume's debut will be at AnimeNEXT and Otakon2005! (which I pre-regged for today :does happy dance in chair lmao: ). Well, I guess that's what is on my mind and my mindless babble, so lets get a typin' as always :winks:

**Here Are Your Responses:**

OrangeInuYasha: YAY YOUR BACK::huggle glomp: I missed you! And mucho thankies for reviewing for the chapters you missed :huggle glomp more:

Via-Choco::blushes: thankies so much for you review, I'm happy you liked it :big smile:

Cassie1: hi! Haven't heard from you in ages lol, thankies so much for your review::big smile:

SweetistChick: yesh lol, me thinks so too, but who knows :secretive smile:

Chibineko192: hee hee trust me a lot is going to happen to those two :wink, I know what you mean by dragging it out, part of me wants to hurry things along since we all know what happens in the end :InuYasha's song suddenly plays in the backgroud: Ill go a little slower, but I still have to insert the angst and such. Izayoi is the daughter of a Miko, but she didn't _really_ inherit most of the abilities, that is a big thing in the next chapter though lol :smile: thanks sooo much for your review!

Katie12321: oki, Ill focus more on that then, thankies for that! Lol :smile: thanks again for your review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

Zori: Japanese word for the sandals they wear

Arigato Goszaimasu: Thank-you very much

Katana: Japanese Sword, used by the samurai and is now considered a colectors item.

Sama: honorary, used for those above you in status, a lord, the head of the family, a king and nobles

San: honorary, those at the same level as you (in status in this case and age) but you wish to show respect

Chan: honorary, for those below you in either age and/or status, also for younger siblings and those you consider friends.

She's an adorable thing, this little Sachi; it seems she's come to be my shadow. She was indeed a bright girl for the age of ten summers, though her health startled me. From the outside she looked malnutritioned, but when I asked her to take a bath with me and Miaka Obaa-chan, I was able to count all her ribs and her hip bone was horribly visible. It was then and there that I decided to be her guardian here, have her move out of her room in the Shrine and move into the room with Miaka obaa-chan and myself. Of course I still had to talk to the Lord InuTaisho, but I couldn't see him objecting, I mean, with what little I was able to learn about him; he didn't seem to object to acts of kindness, especially towards humans, but this lord, of course still had the ultimate over-ruling of his palace's occupants.

"Are you sure Isami-sama?" Sachi asked in her whisper of a voice as Miaka obaa-chan dressed me in an ocean blue silk kimono with the rich embroidery of a Sakura tree running up the sides.

I gave Sachi-chan a loving smile as she stared up at me in her now cleaned and starched Miko robes and her black hair pulled in a neat low pony-tail.

"Of course Sachi-chan, I think Miaka obaa-chan and I wouldn't mind your presence with us"

I could see Sachi-chan bite her lip and fidget lightly on one of the silk sitting mats in my room.

"But to ask the Lord…."

"Is there something wrong with me talking to this Lord?" I inquisited lightly, giving a soft chuckle and an arched eyebrow to her.

"N-No Isami-sama, but…I wouldn't want you to go through all of this trouble just for this humble little girl" she murmured to me, her eyes now downcast and her hands now hidden by her long sleeves.

"What trouble? The Lord InuTaisho is a right ma- I mean InuYoukai in his rights and sensible, and I wish all of those who help me to be comfortable, and you Sachi-chan, are not excluded"

"But I'm not technically spiritual enough to become an assistant of your greatness, if anything I have the rights to maybe fix your zori"

"Now ye hush child, my mistress says she will go and have ye moved in our company. Thy should know that for thee, it tis' best that you move, for fear for ye health, ye be but skin and bones child" Miaka obaa-chan told in my stead, now twisting my hair in a modest bun to rest on top of my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sachi-chan blush. She was indeed a peculiar child and the perfectly mannered of most; she was kind, sweet, obedient and didn't want to intrude on others, but you could tell that she had something laid deep in her heart. But this cat I couldn't allow to be curious.

I felt Miaka obaa-chan stick in a rather pretty flower hair decoration made out of lacquered coral in my hair. The stone I most adored in the middle of the twist making the illusion of it growing.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Miaka obaa-chan"

"Ye be a pretty thing honey child" Miaka obaa-chan cooed to me before helping me stand and running an experienced hand down the softness of my silk kimono before letting me out the door to be escorted by a guard to Lord InuTaisho's study.

"Oh, Honey-child, before ye leave, I be taking young Sachi to the Kitchen's to get her some food" she called after me as I nodded to a guard who was trying to take a nap next to the door.

"Alright then, thank-you Miaka obaa-chan"

"You are telling me then, Lady Isami, that you wish for the Miko named of Sachi to move into your quarters?" snorted the Lord InuTaisho who sat at the low table, brush in hand and leaning over a scroll of parchment I guessed to be the treaty to the Human west, seeing Lord InuTaisho wrote the Kanji for the lands in a special colored ink.

"What would be the harm in it my Lord?"

"Tell me the good first" Lord InuTaisho spoke, laying his head upon his shoulder, trying to soothe his stiff neck.

"She has been under-fed at the shrine my lord, she was also rather dirty and I am concerned for her over-all well being" I argued, I could feel my hands start to unconsciously twist in my lap.

"How would a servant of mine in the name of Kami be treated that bad in my home, do explain?" Lord InuTaisho asked of me.

"She would not confess to me, Sachi-chan had a proper attitude and manners, but she's like a locked box of treasures, not opening unless you have the proper key"

Lord InuTaisho stared at me with a piercing amber gaze that sends a chill up and down my spine.

"Your request is Granted, see to her health and report to me about it, if she confesses to you who has mistreated her, please relay on to me to take care of matters. Hear that I will not hold mistreating of servants"

"Oh thank-you my Lord!" I exclaimed happily, my smile almost too big for my face. I had to fight the impulse to throw my arms around the man and I could feel my cheeks flare at the thought of doing so.

"Don't worry for it, and before you are dismissed, Seshoumaru has requested that you meet him in the courtyard tomoorrow" Lord InuTaisho told, dipping his delicate brush in a pot of ink.

"Pray tell as to why?"

"Oh, my son wants to make sure you're up to your fighting standards"

I felt my throat clench as I coughed.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"Fine my lord, but do pray tell my fighting standards? As in a weapon?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Of course my lady, you are required as the Miko of the Dog Demon's to be able to control at least one weapon" he told me with an arched eyebrow.

"Forgive me my lord, but as a human miko, I have never held a Katana nor a bow in my entire life." I confessed.

"You human's do indeed have peculiar customs, but as it may, You are now the Miko of the Inu-Youkai and now required to be able to fight if need be, and since my only son is the finest weaponry artist besides myself, you shall hold the honor to learn from him, please report to him at dawn" he started stroking the paper once more.

"Ay, my lord" I retorted, gracefully dipping into a low bow and standing before him.

"And before you leave dear lady, I compliment your hair ornament, coral seems to be a suited color and stone for you if a do say so myself"

I smiled to myself and I looked back at him sitting at that low table in a plain cotton kimono and his hair held up with nothing but hemp, and his eyes…those eyes that still drew me, glittering at me.

"I thank-you once more my lord"

Then I stepped out and left, heading for the kitchens to find Miaka obaa-chan and Sachi-chan, a new calm settling in my chest despite the meeting I am to have in the morning.

Author's note: I know that you all are probably getting more and more discouraged with the length of these chapters, but if I had the time I could write the whole story into on chapter, but for now, even though I agree that these are tediously short, I would hope that you will all be able to forgive me and keep reading.

Until then.


	13. Naginata's and Mikos

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi©, Viz© and The Sun ©

Author's note: I am very sorry for the delay but I can explain. My primary personal computer was once again having problems and acting way to slow so my brother had to erase absolutely everything in my computer including my documents, so I lost my original chapter thirteen and the first chapter to my fan fiction I'm wanting to post prior to the completion of 'Sweetness of the Past' which is going to be a long time at the rate I'm going lol. Please forgive me for the delay

**Here are your responses:**

**Killua:** Thank-you for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Laku: **Sesshoumaru hating Izayoi… Keep reading and you'll see where I am going with this

**OrangeInuyasha: **talkingreallyfastwithoutspaceshuh? Lmao wonder how that happened? Who is abusing Sachi-chan? You'll see lol

**Catqueen13: **thank-you! I'm starting to enjoy writing this way too lol. Thank you for your review!

**Cassie1: **I am so sorry for not updating for your birthday! But this chapter is utterly for you! Happy belated birthday!

**Katie12321(nsi):** wow! I'm feeling really honored because of that review now! Lol. Hope your grounding wasn't too horrible!

**Via-choco: l**ol! Dude update your fanfic! I'm dying to know what happens! lol . Thanks so much for the compliments! I really want to go to Japan some day!

**Chibineko192: **thankies! Yea, the coral hair ornament is going to be a big factor later on so remember! I am absolutely in love with kimono, I really want one to put on my wall but they are so expensive! 

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Kariginu: **a short robe, this is what InuYasha wears

**ChiChi-ue: **formal word for father

**Naginata: **spear weapon used by female Samurai

It was minutes before daybreak and here I was, dressed in my sleeping kimono covered with a light blue Kariginu in the wide sand Zen garden of the Temple. Miaka obaa-chan stood dutifully besides me dressed in similar attire and Sachi-chan remained in her bedroom where we almost had to force her to say.

Now, When Lord InuTaisho told me that the young Lord Sesshoumaru was to train me in weaponry at dawn… I didn't actually think he was serious! Usually, dawn for me was from a half-hour to an hour at most after day-break, to allow the servants their chance to tidy and go about before I actually had to rise. One of the Lord's guards came and rapped loudly on the wall next to the screen door and told me that Lord Sesshoumaru requested immediate audience with me, so of course I rose rather sleepily, threw on a Kariginu resting on a sitting mat with assistance from Miaka obaa-chan and walked to where he requested my audience.

"I am glad you decided not to dress overly for this my lady" came the silken voice that was Lord Sesshoumaru. He himself was dressed in none other than a plain white Kimono with long flowing sleeves that barely grazed the sand, and a single piece of chest armor for protection.

"Forgive my appearance my lord for I did not know your high father was rather serious when he said dawn" I bowed from the waist up.

Lord Sesshoumaru gave me an odd type of smirk to which I couldn't help but smirk back too.

He then turned from me and spoke to my nanny "you are dismissed from here, might better for you to not be here,"

Miaka obaa-chan automatically went into a low bow and responded "I might protest my lord?"

"You are dismissed to get a change of kimono and you may come back or not, It is your decision and this Sesshoumaru will not hold that sway over you"

I was rather surprised at that….for Sesshoumaru who had such a s tiff exterior to act a little kind and resolving to a servant of mine was indeed interesting and was the part where I saw his father in him…..

That and when I saw his eyes…those accursed eyes that reminded me of his dear Lord father's….his father's that held such wisdom and experience as well as a simple personality and that of a fair Lord……

I gave myself a little shake to keep myself from slipping into a daze right here in the sand garden. I could hear the light sifting of the sand and Miaka obaa-chan backed up three steps, gave a bow and then turned to make her way back to our quarters to get herself and young Sachi-chan ready for the day.

I now turned to Lord Sesshoumaru and saw him approach while holding out a beckoning hand to his left, guessing signaling the one to bring the weapons out.

"Now my lady, My ChiChi-ue has told me that you have never held a weapon in your life? Even a bow and arrow?"

I felt my cheeks redden for some odd reason "He is correct Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Then you have the opportunity of a choice, my lady, to be trained in either the Katana, the Naginata, or the bow and arrow" the man Lord Sesshoumaru called forth gently placed a crate filled with the various weapons that he told me of. I saw the jumble of the Katana blades in their plain lacquered sheaths and the bows gently outlining the quivers of arrows, but what caught my eye was the Long spear of the Naginata.

Lord Sesshoumaru made a swift and elegant dip into the crate and pulled a Katana our for himself and nodded for me to make my choice, the mask of his face now unreadable.

I couldn't help myself but look over the Naginata. Surprisingly there was only one in the crate of weapons but it was a thing of simple beauty. The spear handle made out of a rich wood and the tips of the three-bladed spear gleamed in the rising sun.

"The Naginata then," Lord Sesshoumaru picked up the crate with one hand and tossed with gently with ease into the long, luscious grass. "Hold it with on hand in the exact center of the staff and your other at the end; this gives you distance with your opponent" Lord Sesshoumaru instructed slipping the Katana into his obi and using his clawed hand to gently shift my hands into the right position.

I couldn't help but glance at his face and saw that he still wore and expressionless mask, if one thing I learned about him from silence was that he was utterly serious when it came to his sword play.

"Now, dear lady, I want to you try and strike me" his monotone rang out in the spacious garden.

"To strike you my Lord?"

"If you fear that this Sesshoumaru will get injured, that is highly unlikely dear lady" Lord Sesshoumaru smirk through his mask but went t back to serious as he placed a hand on the sheath of his Katana and flicked a long sliver of his claw against the hilt of his blade and drew it with a large arch with his free hand.

I bit my lip and stared unsure, but before I could convince myself to attack, the young Lord commenced the initiative and slammed his bladed against the wood of my staff which surprisingly did not split.

I felt my grip gently shake against wood but tried to parry it the best I could.

"Rule one Lady Isami, never hesitate with resolve"

I nodded the best I could under the shaking weapon. I saw Lord Sesshoumaru continued pressing on and I had to get him off of me before he split my weapon and I was at mercy of his weapon. I finally concentrated at the area his blade rested on my staff, right in between my shaking hands. I shifted my left hand a little bit, just a little bit mind you, towards the head of my spear and put all of my weight towards that upper end. I forced my left arm downwards and the young lord stumbled a bit at my push off.

"Very good my lady, seems you have a quick mind"

I couldn't help but feel the pride well up in my chest and gave a little bow to show my respect for my opponent.

I spent all of my morning in that Zen garden with Sesshoumaru-sama; he repeatingly coming at me with his katana raised and me with my Naginata throwing him off every time he came at me. After the repeating thrusts of his katana, my rebounds started coming to me naturally and I actually had the young lord sweating, and smiling.

He slipped the blade into his lacquered sheath and gave me an appreciative nod to which I bowed back to.

"I must admit Lady Isami, this Sesshoumaru is impressed on how you have picked up on you Naginata"

"I thank you my lord" I bowed again, "for teaching me this day"

"Father will be pleased at this, he wants you prepped for the ceremony approaching"

My ears automatically perked at the mention of the ceremony. I couldn't help but straighten and tilt my head before asking, "This ceremony I am suppose to conduct in six months time, what is it about exactly?"

Lord Sesshoumaru gave me an elegantly arched eyebrow before saying, "It is my coming of age ceremony, this is the age at which I am declared the first time heir to my father's lands and when all Inu-Youkai must take on their legacy as a leading male"

I nodded and bit my lip before laying my Naginata across the crate.

"If you please Lord Sesshoumaru, I would like to take my rest now if you are finished with me" I spoke softly, bowing once more.

He nodded to me, taking his sheathed katana from his obi and laying it next to my weapon.

"So, This ceremony ye are to conduct is a coming of age party for thee young lord?" Miaka obaa-chan pondered as she sat behind me, brushing my long hair threw to relax me with Sachi-chan next to me, peering in wonder.

"Hai, it is to signify his heir-ship of his father's land and pronounce him a leading male in the Inu-Youkai" I responded, letting the sleeves of my kimono fall around the crook of my elbow and leaning my chin upon my palms.

"Sounds to this old woman like a teeth-blackening ceremony for a to-be-bride if I do say so myself"

I suddenly burst out into laughter; Miaka obaa-chan gave me an odd look but I couldn't help it! Trying to imagine Sesshoumaru-sama with black teeth….well it was just hilarious.

"I-I'm sure they won't have to blacken his teeth Miaka obaa-chan" I quieted my laughter, still a wide smile showed on my pale complexion.

"Blacken his teeth? The young lord?" Sachi-chan squeaked from beside me. I turned to look at her and saw her bewildered look, and I would have started laughing again…if she wasn't serious I mean.

"You don't know of that custom Sachi-chan?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head no, her pretty cheeks blooming red as she looked down to the tatami floor.

"Ah, don't ye worry your pretty head Sachi-chan, 'tis a ceremony for human brides, yonder brides have their teeth blacked with a coal by a close family member of said bride before she is married" Miaka obaa-chan explained while running a warm wax through my hair to keep it straight.

"Oh…" Sachi-chan murmured to herself.

I gave Sachi-chan another sincere smile; she was such an innocent child, no wonder she was a Miko. All I hope for was that her future would be bright…

"So then, my son, Lady Isami did alright then?" Lord InuTaisho inquired picking up a shell glass of sake and taking a small sip.

"Yes father, she has taken to the Naginata" Sesshoumaru replied taking his own sip of sake.

"Hmm" Lord InuTaisho smiled to himself, letting his amber eyes close in relaxation, "Maybe I shall have a training session with her one of these days"

Sesshoumaru looked up to his father, question in his eyes. "Father, shouldn't we ease her into her weapon?"

InuTaisho gave his son a smirk and shook his head, "With what she is going to be dealing with in the future…Sesshoumaru, think of it this way, she's a target ultimately within this clan. If the idiocities of either that Lord Takemaru's or the dragon clan, she would be a target of assassination."

"That doesn't make sense father" Sesshoumaru placed his cup on the mats below him and rested his clawed hands on his knees, "Why would a human Miko be a target if we were to go to war?"

InuTaisho took a long look at his son, his eyes glazing over in thought and a strange burden.

"My son….It has been a long time since you have known of a Miko of our clan….you've actually never seen one……That is because the last Miko of the Dog Demon's…was your own mother….."

InuTaisho saw his son's features twitch a bit at the mention of his mother, but hopefully he wouldn't have to explain to his son what was obvious. It was custom and tradition that the Miko of the Dog Demon's was in fact the mate of the high lord….the fact that Lady Isami was the Miko of the Dog Demon's now wasn't because he had intentions…but because it was the mother's duty to perform the ceremony of the MokoMoko-sama blessing and they needed a substitute until Sesshoumaru could replace Lady Isami with his own mate.

It was confusing and it was a crime against traditions, but what else could the Lord InuTaisho do?

Or maybe it should be asked why the Lord InuTaisho chose this Lady Isami with the responsibility that she didn't even know of?

Author's note: I'm sorry about the delay of this chapter, I was suffering writers block in the middle. Now that summer has arrived I hope that my updates will be consistent, but I do warn that the first three weeks in July I am volunteering and a local day camp so there may be some delay.


	14. Sweet Strings of the Koto

**Disclaimer**: I don not own InuYasha or the song Rakuen, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi© Viz© and The Sun©. The song Rakuen belongs to Do As Infinity© and the translation is thanks to Kuro© on Note: I am very! Sorry I haven't updated at all! I've just been really busy with camp aiding and my mother getting a new job and birthday parties and….well just life in general…I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. :smile:

**Here are your Responses:**

**Cassie1: **welll….I updated :anime sweat drop: oh man I love Zorro! I re-read Sesshoumaru and Izayoi training and I see what you mean :Wink:

**Via-choco: **hee hee wow! I feel so honored::super smiley: yea last chapter was one of my few fighting scenes :blush: I'm happy you liked it! Also I must be a geek as well (not that im not one anyway :wink: please update Higurashi Dojo::innocent blink blink:

**OrangeInuYasha: **ah yes true true, sense of Irony is strong in this story… I hope ya like my new chapter. AND WE'RE GOING TO OTAKON AND 15/14 DAYS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE::takes a deep breath: heh…heh…… :anime sweat driop:

**katie12321 nsi: **I am::big smilie: it makes me feel all bubbly when I read reviews like yours!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Koto**: a thirteen-string Japanese musical instrument. Made of wood and plucked with the fingers.

**Ji**: the thirteen bridges of the Koto, the strings are stretched over these and they can be adjusted to make different sounds.

**Shamisen**: The shamisen is a lute-like instrument with 3 strings. The strings are different sizes with the top string being the thickest

**Tennyo**: Angel

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I found one Isami-sama!"

I almost snorted the green tea I was drinking on the pavilion of my room onto my kimono hem as Sachi-chan came running through our room with a large box-looking package in her small arms.

"What have you found Sachi-chan?" I inquisited politely, placing the delicate china cup back onto on of the four-legged trays in-front of me and Miaka obaa-chan.

"Pardon my eavesdropping Isami-sama," Sachi-chan quickly bobbed her head in quick apology, "but a couple of nights ago I couldn't help hearing you and Miaka obaa-chan talking about the Koto"

"Koto?" I asked rather dumbly before remember how me and Miaka obaa-chan were discussing the similarities in learning my weapon, the Naginata, and my lessons in Koto as a child.

"Hai Isami-sama" Sachi-chan replied with an overbearing grin on her pale face. It was something to see, seeing a child so happy at finding such a thing…

Sachi-chan immediately went to her knees and sat back politely before lightly pushing the wrapped Koto towards my hakama-clad lap. I smiled gently and gave her a nod of thanks and untied the silk ribbon that held its brocaded covers in place. I took a second to admired the brocade work, it depicted a scene of women in flowing kimono; one lady brocaded in blue held a Shamisen in her lap, one hand raising the plectrum. Another lady brocaded in lavender at the very center had the Koto at her knees and her spidery hands positioned over the strings, the last lady, brocaded in a pink held a flute to her mouth and all three women sat in-front of an age-old castle.

I gently folded the brocaded cover and revealed a slightly dusty, yet gorgeous Koto. It was done in rich paulowinia wood and the Ji's were made of a rich ivory. The wood work had vines swirling under the shining thirteen strings and when I ran my fingertip lightly over the thirteen, a heavenly sound came from the holes on the sides.

I smiled sweetly at the Koto and took the sleeve of my rather fine kimono and moved t he dust away.

"Oh Sachi-chan……" I could feel the prickling of tears in my eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the five months I have been at this castle, the Koto I now played is what made me feel at home the most. I spent the evening of the day I received the Koto from Sachi-chan polished the paulowinia wood and making the vines almost living on under the silver strings.

Thinking back on my five months here I feel a sort of warmth. I mean yes I have been kidnapped, but they aren't vicious at all and rather humanly; they all have the feelings of a human-being and now spending such time here I have felt a sense of belonging with them….

Scary indeed but rather true, I've focused my time on hating the people that kept me on that trip home and escaping…but the kindness of their lord is rather endearing to me. I have this ceremony to conduct on the young lord and yet I have no idea as of yet…which reminds me that I must take tea with Lord InuTaisho and work up a way that I can fin out without rather seeming stupid. Then again, why should I worry on what the lord thinks of me? I have been annoying myself with these thoughts of wanting to talk to the lord and wanting to wear my best Kimono whenever I mayhap the chance of! I'm seeing the stubbornness in which my father always remarked on and I see why!

But I must admit…the lord InuTaisho is a kind man……

I felt the muscles in my face lift up into a smile as I think about the man with the golden eyes….the rarity I see him makes him that much alluring to me. I haven't even seen this man…. or better put youkai….that much over the past weeks but have had messages about my training in the Naginata from him from the young lord. I am rather frustrated though that I can't even get news if the ideas of treaties with the Dragon-demon Ryukotsusei and the lord Takemaru succeeded or not…. Yet another thing to inquire with the lord InuTaisho.

I felt my fingers gently plucking and adjusting the Ji's and felt the song that I loved the most come forth from my fingers…has it indeed been ages since I have played this instrument? I finally felt the turning point in the gentle song I was plucking and felt the urge to start singing the lyrics……

We all understand  
That the wounds can't go away.  
How long will it go on?  
We don't need them anymore.

We all wait for the day  
That there will be no strife.  
Wounded soldiers,  
Remember now  
Your mothers' warmth.

In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking.

Stand up now,  
See now, however many times  
Sleeping lions are awakened,  
Live on to tomorrow.

We all carry  
A fragment of love,  
Even if we feel hatred,  
Nothing will be born of it.  
That's something we don't need.

Within the limits of time,  
Setting out for a paradise we've yet to see,  
As far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.

Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future

Remember now  
Our mothers' warmth.

The vast and endless world's  
Yet unseen paradise we set out for,  
And as far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.

Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future.

A sudden sound of clapping rang out and my heart lept as I finished my plucking of the last string. I whipped around and saw the Lord InuTaisho leaning against the doorway and a smug look on his face. My face flushed in a instant and I couldn't help but stutter the words that left my mouth.

"P-Pardon my lord….but why are you in my room?" the feebleness in my words made me feel rather weak.

Lord InuTaisho walked into my room and made himself rather comfortable on the tatami mat next to my own mat and smiled at me.

"I was strolling around my home dearest lady and I heard the sweetest sounds I haven't heard in a long time…." He looked deep into my face, his smile slipping gently off his features and gave me a look that made me feel like he was pouring into my soul… "The sound of an angel's voice accompanied with a Koto…"

I felt my face heat much more…the Lord InuTaisho didn't have the usual façade of all business…he was…….

"My Lord…not a Tennyo! I'm not that accomplished my Lord"

"You don't give yourself any credit my lady" he said seriously, his golden eyes melting into mine….

A silence passed and the Lord broke his gaze from mine.

"I must confess dear Lady Isami that I was actually coming to visit"

I shook myself from the tense moment, I couldn't believe my reaction! My palms were rather sweaty and my heart was rapidly beating…I felt so warm….

"I came to give thanks for the advice of the treaties"

I looked up into his eyes briefly before inclining my body to his respect.

"And to say that the training for the ceremony in but a month will begin sometime this week," he smiled gently at me again, "being a human Miko, I highly doubt you know our customs"

I sighed a breath of relief and bowed again in understanding and smiled at him.

"I adore your song Lady Isami, and ask that you play for me privately sometime…. You truly have a captivating voice…."

I blushed again as he took my hand from my lap and held it in his for a moment. I felt my heart racing again and started to wish my palms didn't sweat at all! I chanced a glance up to his face and saw under all of that prestige of a commanding ruler and a feared man…a…Blush?...maybe not a deep blush but his tan cheekbones were rather pink! He put my hand gently back into my lap and turned to go when I glanced his silver hair in the light of my oil cup…his rather other-world like silver hair held up only by a piece of leather thong….didn't suit him if I say so myself.

"Wait…"

Lord InuTaisho turned at my call and I think I saw a look of confusion but I might have been mistaken… I reached for my stand which held all of my hair ornaments, including the coral flower, and pulled out a pair of crystal spikes…they were to heavy and ornament for myself but maybe……..

I stood with as much grace as I could since my knees were shaking and all…. I walked over to him and reached up gently to tug his hair free from that hideous leather thong…I saw him cast me a confused look and saw an almost exact mirror of the young Lord Sesshoumaru before smiling gently to him and him turning to face forwards once more…trusting me….

I quickly rand my fingers through his silver strands and felt mesmerized by the soft beauty of it flowing through my fingers, I gently pulled his hair into a neat high twist and took a crystal spike and wound it around his locks. The silver crystal of the spike and his gleaming hair reflected each other quite beautifully…I worked his hair back into its usual high pony-tail but added the other spike to support the other and gently ran my fingers through his cascading strands and stood back to have him turn towards me…the spikes looked rather handsome on him.

He reached up and felt the smooth crystal under his calloused hand and before I knew it he took the short step towards me and grasped my hand again in an almost…..loving way!

He smirked yet again and whispered in a husky tone yet again…. "You must play your Koto for me privately soon Isami-san….."

I felt a warm breath and a sweet, gentle pressure on my lips……


	15. Walking with my Lord

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Authors note: **Wow! I got so many lovely reviews! It made my heart sing::smile:. Thanks so much you guys! I mean I'm a little slow on updating due to OTAKON! And now school starting and ..well bleh….lol. Also I heard a nasty rumor on that they will take any story with review replies off the site. I really don't want that to happen so look up here and such. Thanks so much to: **Litwolf689****, Chibi-Sorrow, alliwantislove, Me, (especially to those who always read): Via-choco, Cassie1, and Orange-InuYasha **ALSO! Orange-InuYasha (me beta :huggle:) came out with a new awesome fan fiction called "The cost of my soul" its an awesome story about Midoriko, the woman who forged the shikon jewel and how her fate came to be! Go check it out::big arse smile:

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Oyasumi-nasai: **Good Night

**Tabi: **split-toe socks

**MokoMoko-sama**: better known as "The Fluffy"

**Tsukiyama garden: **The colorful gardens that have the simplicity of nature and famous in Japanese castle courtyards.

The Lord InuTaisho walked into his private quarters with his eyes cast forward, but not seeing there. His gate was steady yet almost wavering in his stance. He was definitely not the great dog demon he was but a few hours ago.

"Master?" came a wheezy voice from the Lord's silk sitting cushion that rested in the middle of his vast tatami mat lounge room, just one of the rooms that consisted of his whole quarters.

"Please move Myoga" the Lord InuTaisho told the sitting cushion before placing himself on the cushion itself.

Little 'tics' could be heard as something small seemed to hop onto the large tea table that gleamed of its lacquer. The Lord InuTaisho tilted his head back briefly and closing his eyes, as if weary.

"Master, what is wrong?" the wheezy voice said again. Lord InuTaisho tilted his head back up and looked down upon his littlest advisor he had since he was a pup and gave an almost sad smile.

"Nothing of your concern Myoga, but where is Saya?"

Myoga still looked confused as he turned his little black-haired pin head in all directions.

"I happen to not know Master, obviously you can request from me if you need something my Lord"

Lord InuTaisho closed his eyes, trying to find some depth of the patience that the great dog demon must have. He was weary and didn't want to have such patience he seeked that night, he just wanted to lay down on his futon and sip some warm Sake.

"I need Saya to summon my son, and he can do it faster than you can, Myoga" he sighed.

Myoga flushed a little yet didn't object since his Lord was indeed correct, the old ghost demon had that wonderful ability to disappear and re-appear whenever he pleased while it would take a while to retrieve the young Lord if Myoga were to be hopping about the vast castle trying to find him.

"Saya! You old fool! Come out! The master wishes you to find Lord Sesshoumaru!" Myoga suddenly yelled from the low tea table. Lord InuTaisho raised a dark eyebrow and couldn't help but give a chuckle at the flea's ambition.

"If you were going to do that Myoga, I could have done that myself" Lord InuTaisho rested his lightening-strike cheek upon the palm of his clawed hand and gave the flea a meager amused look.

"You called Master?" Saya suddenly appeared on the other side of the lacquered table.

"Yes Saya, please summon my son" InuTaisho told the ghost demon.

"Yes my Lord" Saya bowed and vanished in a little puff of smoke.

"Will you wish for Saya and myself to depart once Sesshoumaru-sama comes Master?"

InuTaisho gave the flea a long look before waving a clawed hand in nonchalant.

"I wish for you and Saya to stay Myoga"

"Yes Master"

It didn't take long for the footsteps of Sesshoumaru reach the door. He opened the Shoji screen and did a little bow before kneeling on the tatami mats in front of his father's tea table.

"You wished to summon me father?" Sesshoumaru asked staring at his father with all formalities.

"Yes and as soon as Saya appears you'll know why" InuTaisho replied giving his son a little smirk, trying his best to hide the storm of emotion behind his eyes.

Saya then appeared on Sesshoumaru's side, a yawn escaping his widened mouth.

"It's late master, I hope that this won't take long, this old man needs his rest you know" Saya said blearily while stroking his beard and letting his eyelids fall for a few minutes.

"Saya! Show some respect!" Myoga started to fume from his little post on the tea table.

"It's alright Myoga, this won't take long at all" InuTaisho said giving a heavy sigh of his own, "I received word from my son earlier this day that our informants had returned and brought news with them"

At these words Sesshoumaru withdrew three scrolls from the chest of his evening kimono and pushed them toward his father.

"These scrolls are the hand-written accounts, Chi Chi-ue, for verification if need be"

InuTaisho gave his son a questioning eyebrow.

"You know I trust you"

"But who says I trust our informants father" Sesshoumaru gave his father a pointed look.

"Alright ,alright" Lord InuTaisho relented.

"The scroll with the blue tassel is from the informant from the cliffs of the Dragon Ryokotsusei, he says that Ryokotsusei has become only more restless with your last letter of peace and has been causing more problems along the cliffs. He seems to be offended father, or only upset that your didn't relent the human villages in your territory"

"Ryokotsusei will just have to deal with that, but I would like to have a dispatch deliver a message saying if he does not calm down, he will have to deal with me personally, he has been a pain long enough and the only reason we allow him such freedom here is because he is the last of his kind, but if he wishes to have his race exterminated, it shall be done so" Lord InuTaisho looked down and saw that Myoga had a small scroll in his lap and copying down his words. It really amazed him how resourceful his little friend was, if not a little cowardly…

"I agree father, Ryokotsusei has had his own free reign and does not deserve dictation over the human's" Sesshoumaru gave his head a little nod of agreement.

"What of these other scrolls?"

Sesshoumaru gave a heavy sigh before continuing, "The one with the red tassel is from the informant who has been watching the human west, he has told me that they have suddenly grown a little too ambitious and seem to be storing their houses with more food and weapons"

"Food and weapons?" Lord InuTaisho gave his son a questioning look.

"The informant tells me that he believes that they are preparing for some kind of battle"

"A battle? I have made special care in making sure any domain connected to mine has been relieved of these feudal wars.."

"Thus the scroll the purple tassel comes into play" Sesshoumaru said rather grimly and stonily, "That one is the from the informant who has been watching the Lord Takemaru of the human west"

"Takemaru and stirred up the human west?"

"No Chi Chi-ue, Takemaru is been doing much changing. He's given himself a new title as well, Lord Takemaru of Setsuna"

"Setsuna? What is Setsuna my son?" InuTaisho could tell that this was going to be more of a problem than it presented.

"The Informant told this Sesshoumaru that Setsuna is the combined lands of the human and demon west under his command."

"Is Takemaru that much of an idiot?" InuTaisho asked in a rather deadly tone.

"Seems so father, the informant tells me that he also is having problems with the East"

"The East you say, what relations with the East does he have?"

"It seems…that he was supposed to wed the daughter of the high human Lord of the East's daughter, the Lady Izayoi, but when the informant last heard of this name, it was related with a disappearance, it seems that this Takemaru is attached to this woman and is making him insane"

"This Lady Izayoi of the East you say?" Lord InuTaisho was intrigued. With his relations with human Lord's, he has found that when they find themselves attached to a woman that he is willing to commit suicide for her, to the Lord, it was something his valued in them and why he has had such affiliations with human's rather than being ruthless with them.

"Hai, Chi Chi-ue." Sesshoumaru replied, he sounded definite in tone, but the look in his eyes was questioning.

"I would like more information on this woman and where she was when she disappeared, have the informant question the servants in the household and try to keep giving us taps" Lord InuTaisho gave his son a demanding look as he gave out his final orders for the evening."

"Yes father"

"You are allowed some rest, you and Saya may leave, Myoga, please stay for a moment"

"Yes Master"

"Oyasumi-nasai Chi Chi-ue" Sesshoumaru told his father giving him a little smirk of a smile before standing and bowing as in respect and closed the Shoji Screen as he swept down the hall, his foot steps disappearing quickly.

"Good night master" Saya bowed before disappearing yet again.

The Lord InuTaisho stared at the area Saya was levitating in for a few minutes before turning to Myoga who had tow of his hands on the scroll, one hand holding the inkwell and the other hold a brush that was just dipped in ink again.

"Myoga, I would like you to send the Lady Isami to me tomorrow afternoon, for some noon tea and a stroll about the gardens" Lord InuTaisho seemed most interested in the Tatami mats to his right as he gave out this order.

"Master?" Myoga looked rather shocked at his master's request; his already large eyes starting to exceed their boundaries.

"It is nearing the eve of my son's coming of age ceremony, I wish to discuss with the Lady before such and make sure she understands what she must do" he brought his eyes swiftly from the mats to the little flea and gave him demanding look which shook the flea into making the little note.

"Yes Master, It shall be done"

I was taking a walk about the temple with Miaka obaa-chan. I must have been showing my discontentment on my face for my old nanny gave me the look of deepest concern, but she' didn't have to worry about anything, I was OK……

Well….at least a little alright. Lord InuTaisho swept out my room so quickly that when I was able to think straight, I was in a daze, one of my hands supporting me while the red cloth of my hakama spread over my legs and the tatami under me.

Why had he done that? Why would he…kiss me and sweep out of their like I had burned him.

….. and why does my heart pound every time I remember the feel of his lips flushed against my own?

"My Lady, be you alright?" Miaka obaa-chan asked me quietly, letting one of her wrinkled hands rest against my Miko Kimono, "Ye have been acting strange all day and all last night! What hast happened while I went to beat your bedding?"

"N-Nothing Miaka obaa-chan," I replied rather too quickly.

"Honey child, I have known thee before ye was born, I can tell when you are lying, let me be a friend"

I looked at my nanny's chocolate brown orbs. She did look rather motherly there, a few strands escaped her low ponytail and swept into her crinkled forehead, her pursed lips curved in a little smile and her forest green kimono shining in the mid-morning sun.

I opened my mouth to offer an explanation; the words on the tip of my tongue when I felt like a needle prick go into my neck.

"Ouch! What in kami's name?"

I withdrew my hand from my neck and looked to see a little flea man rather squashed and disheveled laying eagle spread. His eyes spun around before he leapt up and inflated his little body.

"What is it child?" Miaka obaa-san leaned in to look at the little flea-like man wearing a dark yellow haori and brown hakama, his little head of black hair sticking up in all directions before giving me a look and bowing deeply.

"Forgive me Lady Isami, for I am Myoga the Flea, most loyal retainer and advisor to the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord InuTaisho"

"Why did you bite me Myoga-san?" I asked leaning my face a little closer to my palm, any passersby might have thought Miaka obaa-chan and me crazed.

"Forgive my Lady, but you have rather delectable blood"

I could hear the smirk in my voice and gave him a rather confused look.

"Why have ye interrupted Lady Izayoi and my walk Flea-san?" Miaka Obaa-san picking the little man up by the back of his haori and bringing her to her wizened eyes.

"My Lord has requested the Lady to his quarters for lunch and tea if you don't mind!" Myoga huffed in the old woman's grasp.

"Are you certain?" I practically exclaimed receiving a startle look from Miaka obaa-chan.

"Yes, yes! Now will you tell this Baa-Baa to let me down!" Myoga yelled.

Miaka obaa-chan looked rather insulted and murderous before tossing the flea into the air and with surprisingly agile hands clapped the flea between her wizened palms and dropped the flea onto the sand trial below.

"We best go My Lady" Miaka obaa-chan sniffed before giving her respecting bow indicating me to walk first.

Miaka obaa-chan and myself walked down the quiet hall in our Tabi when a young maid came forward with her hand inside her sleeve.

"You have no permission to be down here my Lady" she told me in official tone.

I inclined my head quickly before speaking, "Myoga-san has told me that the Lord InuTaisho wished to lunch with me"

"Oh! Forgive me Lady Isami, I have been forewarned, but you must know how tedious it is to keep the young courtesans away from my Lord's private chambers, please follow me" she gave a small bow before turning around and continuing us down the long hall.

I noticed the many shoji screens lining the walls and wondered if this was all Lord InuTaisho's.

"So many rooms…" I murmured allowed forgetting myself.

"My Lord has many rooms for himself and his son when he wishes, they are mostly fake bedrooms and tearooms to confuse and buy time if ever, impossibly mind you, this castle was infiltrated"

The occasional sound of soft rapping of our stocking feet hitting the lacquered floor was the only sound until at the very end of the long hall, the maid took a sharp left and opened a shoji screen leading to an empty room, then going to her knees and inching towards the shoji screen that laid right in front of her.

With the grace of a Geisha, she opened to door slowly and bowed her forehead to the floor.

"My Lord, the Lady Isami wished to accept your offer of lunch"

I felt my heart clench when I heard the velvet tone of the Lord reply with an "enter".

The maid opened the door wide enough for her to enter on her knees and then opened it a little wider for myself to walk in. He sat at a low tea table in a white-and-light blue haori and dark blue hakama. His amber eyes looking dignified and his silver hair swept up into his usual high pony tail held up with, my heart almost stopped, the crystal chopsticks that I had given him to help hold up his hair, not just that length of leather thong.

"Please excuse your hand-maid for she will not be needed"

I inclined my head and gave Miaka obaa-chan a look and a small smile to which she returned before bowing low the High Lord and backing out with the maid who led us here.

"Please, sit with me Lady Isami" Lord InuTaisho gave me a gentle smile.

I smiled in return and let my long kimonos draped behind me as I came to kneel upon a crimson sitting cushion.

"Please forgive me for not forewarning you about this luncheon, I wish to discuss my son's coming of age ceremony and then intend to walk with you out in the courtyard garden if you would wish too" he asked, his amber eyes glowing with kindness.

I gave him a gentle smile in return, "I would love to"

The shoji screen to my right slid open at my agreement and there stood two maids like the one who led me here, holding two black lacquer trays filled with sashimi and fried fish, snow-white rice in one corner and rice balls lying next to the bowl. As they set my tray down in front of me I noticed the presence of seaweed salad and fried egg.

Another maid followed the two and placed a warm jar of Sake and two shell cups in the middle of the table. All three of them bowed wordlessly and back out of the room, closing it in their wake.

"This is heavenly" I smiled looking at all of the food and then took a chance and glanced up at the Lord InuTaisho. He was staring at me with a kind gaze as he always did.

"I shall give my chef your compliments" he replied in a low tone before sweeping up his bamboo chopsticks in a smooth sweep and took his first bit of rice.

This was my cue to start eating and I picked up my own chopsticks and dug into the sashimi.

We sat there eating for a while, I felt rather nervous. I felt the grip on my chopsticks weak and I tried to cover up the fact that they were slipping from my grip because my palms were sweating. I was afraid to chance another glance at the Lord and kept my eyes focused on what I was eating. The eel sashimi disappeared quickly and my rice was half eaten. Some how my rice balls were gone and I was chewing on the last bit of fried egg.

I was clearing my rice when the Lord InuTaisho placed his chopsticks down and I felt his eyes upon me and I finally gave up eating the rice one grain at a time and starting practically scooping it into my mouth.

"Forgive me my Lord" I apologized while I set the little china cup back onto the tray.

"Why ask for forgiveness when I confess that I have done the same?" he cast me an amusing smile before the shoji door opened again and a single maid returned to take the trays away.

I waited for the maid to walk away before I pulled the sake jar and a single cup towards me and filled it before placing it in front of my Lord, who in turn took the jar and filled a cup before passing it to me.

"Now that we have eaten I would like to discuss with you the Coming of age ceremony"

"Yes my Lord" I replied, taking a gentle sip and felt the warm, bitter liquid wash down my throat.

Lord InuTaisho himself took a long sip before continuing, "The purpose of this is to really signify my heir to be my son. It will start at the crack of dawn where he will wake and dress in the ceremonial armor passed down through the generations, he will then head out into the forest where he will be challenged by my highest ranking soldier and they will have a match to defeat"

"One will have to die?" I tried to mask my slight horror with intrigue.

"When I was his age that would be true, but no, now it is not, he must just simply knock this soldier to the ground"

I gave a sigh of relief and gave Lord InuTaisho another smile, this one of admiration and approval.

InuTaisho smile in return before continuing, "after that he will have to come to the temple where the members of the court, you, and myself will be seated awaiting him. I will be sitting in a high chair with you kneeling on a cushion near-by in the seat of honor"

I felt myself blush a little at the thought.

"After he enters, he will announce his achievement and say that with the defeat of his opponent, he is willing and able to accept his responsibilities"

He took another sip of sake before continuing, "I will then say 'You have proven your honor and held responsibility, it shall be so', then you will come forward with the MokoMoko-sama-"

"Forgive me my Lord, but MokoMoko-sama?" I asked in confusion letting my eyebrow arch.

"A MokoMoko-sama is a pelt of fur which is to be blessed by the hands of the priestess, and draped by the one in your position. The MokoMoko is usually made of the fur by a dead relative; in this case….. it shall be his mother's."

It was the first time I heard his voice grim, he looked away from me and stared at a far wall. He turned a sudden cold and distant and I felt my heart go out to him. His actions answered the quiet question in me, why there was no High Lady. The young Lord Sesshoumaru's mother had passed just like my own and at that point…I felt something in me strengthen, something bold form inside of me.

"I am honored to be allowed to bless a MokoMoko such as this" I replied in a quiet voice yet firm voice. I reached across the shallow table and grabbed the Lord's calloused hand. It was big and warm compared to my small, pale hands. I felt his pain almost transfer to me as I gave his hand a kind squeeze. I couldn't help but stare at my hand over his, even when I could feel his eyes upon me I never let go. It felt kind of right, holding his hand, willing to relent his pain to me.

What was I doing!

I bit my lip and quickly pulled my hand away, refusing too look into Lord InuTaisho's gaze that never left me. I was such a fool. Had he been any other Lord I might have been slapped by making a sudden motion such as that.

A heavy pause followed, I could still feel him staring at me. Why is he staring at me! Alright, I relent that I was out of bounds but please reprimand me than just stare at me!

…..please say something…..

"Have you had the pleasure of the courtyard garden?" His tone was low and a little husky, almost as if he was nervous, but why would he be nervous!

"Only time I have had was when I ran into you, my Lord" I replied with all formalities.

"Then let me show you the flowers" He replied taking his stand and reaching for my hand over the table to help me up.

I looked up into his face and saw that he was smiling in a gentle way towards me. The man who I had kissed but last night was still there, I still don't understand why he committed such a scandalous act, but it would have to be forgotten for now.

I reached up and grasped his clawed hand, automatically feeling him pull my arm and I came to stand with a graceful ease.

He offered me his arm as he opened the shoji screen that lay behind him and I took it with little pressure as possible, as a friendly motive. The sun streamed in and I raised my free hand to shield my eyes for the moment before I saw that garden that I practically ignored when I first took a stroll through it. I was indeed blind…

"This garden is many ages old, planted by my own grandmother" Lord InuTaisho said, taking in a deep breath and smiling as he caught the smells of the various flowers

I looked from the porch hall at the colors ranging from blues to pinks, actually taking in the significance of the placing of the flowers. They were designed to blend together starting from the darkest colors blending seamlessly into others. On the outskirts, near the entrances to the courtyard, tall Bonsai trees hanged their dripping branches to give shade and as you ventured further in there was a bright wooden bridge passing over a man-made to look natural pond with silver fish glistening fish swimming about. How could I be so blind not to see all of this!

"Right now, I'm taking you through the Tsukiyama garden, this castle is fortunate to have all three gardens blended together, especially nice when our cherry blossoms are in bloom" Lord InuTaisho remarked, I must have either seemed confused or amazed to get this kind of explanation.

"It is remarkable" I commented.

We walked in bliss silence, listening to the pigmy's chirping and the sounds of the mini water falls into the small pond. Looking above, the sky was a purest of blues and fluffy clouds gracefully swept over the moon keeping it in a cooling shade.

I noticed that lord InuTaisho was still holding my arm. I kept unconsciously giving glances at it and was amazed! Never before has a man held y arm this long, even Lord Takemaru was never this affectionate with me. This man, this InuYoukai has been the only one to walk with me like this, talk to me with intelligence and the one who gave me my first kiss….This man I barely knew and yet I felt a connection with him.

I allowed myself to look at him fully, he looked so regal just standing there, I had to remind myself that this was the leader of the men who kidnapped me when was most needed to my father, the man that was in a disagreement with my intended and yet…it was OK, I just can't work up the hate that he deserves, but why? Why couldn't I see this man I barely know of in nothing but a positive light! It almost frustrated me; I never felt a connection like this to a single being before in my life, what was going on with me!

"Is this weird for you, my Lady?"

"Weird?" I responded rather dumbly. He turned to look me square in the eyes, I could have melted there and then under the heat of those amber orbs if he so wished, I could almost feel my legs tremble!

"Is it weird, being here in this castle? Surround by our kind?" he asked in a rather distant way.

I took a deep breath and kept my gaze to his eyes, answering truthfully, "My Lord…I have been to many a human castle, this castle to which you rule, has been the most comfortable one I have been in"

"Despite my kind?" InuTaisho asked in the same far-off tone.

"Despite your kind" replied with force.

I saw him take a deep breath and keep his gaze steady with me, it seemed there was more he wanted to ask me but had to dig it out, but what kind of question could shake a Great Lord like the Lord InuTaisho?

"I barely know you, my Lady, but I confess that there is something between us that is intriguing me. After my Son's coming of age ceremony, I wish to ask you a question" The look in his eyes told me that he was sincere about this.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, my curiosity leading my responses into stupidity.

I saw Lord InuTaisho smile at me, not a smirk, but a small up-curve of his lips that I had never seen before, not in this kind of manner at least….

"I wish to ask you a question then"

**Author's note: **This has been the longest Chapter I have ever written in my Fan Fiction history! I hope it was enjoyable::Smile:


	16. Becoming

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Authors note: **Gosh school is killing me! I feel so horrible about not updating, but it brings a smile to my face when people keep reviewing for my story, as well as serves as a reminder to get my butt into gear and get to work on this thing if I ever plan on finishing it this century! Well, here I go once again!.

**Japanese Dictionary:**

Kanpai: like "Cheers!"

Shamisen: a guitar-like instrument that has three strings.

Koto: a way of hitting a drum, either small and narrow or big and wide.

"Up or down Honey child?"

"I think down would be best Miaka Obaa-chan"

"Very well then"

I kneeled on a silk cushion in front of my small mirror. I still sat in my sleeping robes, though Miaka obaa-chan and Sachi-chan were moving about like chickens with their heads cut off. It was rather amusing, but very minor for I was none the better. Only years of living in a palace taught me to act calm, even if you were scared to death.

"Today's the day honey-child, thy reason thou hadst been brought here in the first place"

It was true; it was a little after dawn on the day of Sesshoumaru-sama's coming of age ceremony and I was yet dressed in my lavish miko attire for that day. Maids from the temple reassured me it took a while for a coming such as Sesshoumaru-sama to reach the palace halls and told me not to hurry. Miaka Obaa-chan was currently running almond oil and egg whites through my hair to give it a softer sleek look of the Heian style. My long ebony tresses falling low of my knees. Sachi-chan was running around trying to balance my five-layer kimono on a bamboo rod and was having trouble with the weight, I could feel the silent quaking of Miaka Obaa-chan's hands and she worried horrendously for the kimono.

"I think that's good Miaka Obaa-chan" I smiled to her through my mirror.

She smiled back as she got to her feet in surprising ability and gently shooed away Sachi-chan's hands to fix the kimono and prepare it for dressing.

"Today is the day" she softly whispered.

'It is indeed' I told myself silently as I stood to go to Miaka obaa-chan who was holding out the first layer of my Miko garment.

The brass gong of the shrine gave its noon cry and numerous sounds of clapping could be heard from outside of the shrine gates. Here, inside the dark, lacquered hall of the main shrine, all glossed and incense sticks burning along the way of a main path leading up to where I was sitting. I sat on a large square kneeling cushion with the grand embroidery of an Inu-no-Taisho at the right of a large heavily embroidered futon cushion that was just as elaborate. Lord InuTaisho and I sat alone in this vast, dark space listening to the jeers and applauding of the crowd gathered just outside; they were watching the young Lord Sesshoumaru battle the best General Lord InuTaisho had so he may proceed into the shrine and be christened as the Heir of the Inu-no-Taisho and to recognize he has come of age.

Miaka Obaa-san chose a kimono of rich pinks that matched the cherry blossoms falling out side. My face was painted a ceremonial white with my bottom lip painted a crimson red and my eyes a shade of dark pink. My kimonos, all twenty of them spread out behind me and my hair was now able to rest a foot beyond my feet.

"He is fighting quickly" Lord InuTaisho remarked as he sat there on the mass cushion, his chin resting on one of his magnificent clawed hands.

"That is good I presume?" I wanted to make conversation.

"Very good, my lady, for it means he shows no nonsense, prepare for I bet he will be striding through those doors at any moment"

I smiled and gave him a little bow before rising my feet in an elegant fashion and walking behind the lord InuTaisho to where the MokoMoko-sama made of Lord Sesshoumaru's mother sat, the long fur wrapped in a little spiral with sweet smelling incense on top.

I clapped my hands three times to ask for the kami's to listen and said a small prayer, asking for the ceremony to bless this right of passage and then bowed to the incense.

I shifted the MokoMoko-sama from under the incense and turned to stand behind the Lord InuTaisho as I had been told. I took this chance to stare down at him and smile at him from above.

"I admit Lord, I am curious as to which you want to ask me" I suddenly said.

"I imagine so"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, and that caused me to do so in return.

"Prepare, they approach"

I took a long deep breath and relaxed, staring at the door in peace and let a smile of fondness grace my features.

Three knocks sounded at the door, and Lord InuTaisho waved a hand to let them in, two monks dressed in black came forward and pulled the doors open. There stood in all grandeur, Lord Sesshoumaru. His dragon-hide armor glistening from the sunlight just above him and his silhouette giving him a larger presence.

"You have conquered your opponent?" the clear baritone of the lord InuTaisho rung out.

"Yes Father"

"You showed wise mercy?"

"Hai Chichi-ue"

"And you gave away no emotion to your opponent?"

"Hai Chichi-ue"

All was quiet for a bit. Lord InuTaisho stood from his futon cushion and opened his arms, palms toward the heavens and gave another clear tone.

"All who have witnessed this encounter and knows of this to be true say so!"

There was a bark of "Hai" sounding from behind the young lord and the lord InuTaisho nodded and sat back down. "Then you may come forward, my son."

The young lord did as he was told, finally dropping to a low one-kneed bow in front of his father who held a gaze of such pride.

"For your honorifics, you are to be presented with the MokoMoko-sama of you dear mother whom holds its own respect in this court, where it with pride, honor, and know that all of you ancestors bless and watch you in all of you earned glory"

"I will succeed and remember father"

Lord InuTaisho nodded at me and that was my signal to start purification. I held the long pelt in my kimono arms, closed my eyes, and took my right hand and swept the fur of the MokoMoko. My hand was tickled as the long, gracious, fur brushed my palm and I murmured a few choice prayers. I suddenly felt a warm feeling in my body, almost like a candle was being lit within my heart. I opened my closed eyes to see a bright blue light radiating from the palm of my hand and being absorbed into the MokoMoko which took its glow.

I could feel the eyes of the court upon me and I felt such a shock enter my system that I felt dizzy, what was going on!

It suddenly stopped and I felt myself sway a little bit as I walked toward Lord Sesshoumaru and wrapped the MokoMoko onto his shoulder for where it would rest of his life.

When I turned to take my place sitting next to the lord InuTaisho, I could see the look of amazement on his face, and the heat of the stares of my back from the rest of the court.

The music was jubilant, shamisen and Koto drums played alongside the lute and put a happy atmosphere on the celebration party of the court. Once again I was given the honor of sitting to the side of the lord InuTaisho and sit on the higher levy.

"Kanpai!" lord InuTaisho raised his sake cup towards one of his court men who raised their own cup in our direction.

"This is lovely" I commented as I broke into the broiled eel (one of my absolute favorites!) on my plate.

"I agree my lady" he took a swig of his sake, "but what would be lovelier, would be if I could see a dance"

"A dance my lord?"

"Indeed, I have heard you sing with beauty, I must inquire how your dancing is" he gave me a smirk.

I quickly looked down at my beloved eel and felt my face flush. What could I do? Last time I remember dancing was when I was twelve at my father's castle, and my tutor smacking my legs with his long white fan when I made a misstep.

"My dancing, my lord, is just…well I haven't danced in such a long time and I wouldn't want to disappoint you…"

"Nonsense! I highly doubt that is possible"

"Oh it is my lord" I looked demurely still at my eel.

I could feel his gaze on my head and felt a clawed hand my shoulder, heavy, warm, and comforting.

"I promise you won't disappoint me" his voice heavy and filled with something I couldn't place…

"Alright, you've beat me to it" I casted him a wary smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I stood up and took out my cherry-blossom fan from my hakama tie, the one that Miaka obaa-chan placed in at the last moment, and stood in the middle of the floor where there was just a long rectangle of tatami mats.

"The maiden who cried, if you please" I whispered to the shamisen player.

I heard the pling-ponk of the shamisen put out that long heart wrenching note and the small cry of the lute. I snapped my fan open and automatically felt the gaze of the court upon me. I slowly bent my knees and drew my fan slowly down a cheek, my eyes closed; I pivoted as slow as possible emphasizing the movement of the hem of my long kimonos. Then suddenly the music picked up a faster tone. I swirled my fan about my finger tips all the while doing pre carious flip between my two hands with it. I whipped out another fan from my hakama tie, thanks to Sachi-chan, and did some precarious flips all the while swaying and stepping with the music when it suddenly stopped. I snapped the fans closed and bowed my head slowly and went down to one knee, my hair covering my face.

I head approving claps from everyone in the court and stood with a grace, smiling bashfully at everyone in the room and took my seat next to lord InuTaisho.

I slipped the fans back into my hakama tie and turned to face him.

"Did I disappoint?"

He looked at me with a heavy gaze, but in his eyes I saw something that made me warm.

He stood up with a long grace and for a moment I was able to catch Sesshoumaru being rambled to by cooing courtesans once more….poor guy..

"Will you join me?"

I looked up at the lord InuTaisho and nodded, slipping my hand into his clawed one and allowed him to help me up.

"Lovely night" I whispered as we stepped out onto the lacquered verandah.

Lord InuTaisho nodded and grunted seeming almost nervous about something. I cautiously reached my small hand out and touched his briefly.

"if you remember my lady, I told you that I wanted to ask you something"

I smiled and nodded, I couldn't get my voice to work.

"What I'm asking…It is something I do not ask lightly…"

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

"Damn it, this wasn't so hard before!"

This time I not only touched his hand, but held it.

"What is it?" I asked softly, trying to hide my nervousness.

He gripped my hand back and turned to look me in the eye. He seemed to relax a little…

"I'm not a big romantic at this type of thing; this is scarier than being in the battle field…but… would you.."

"Yes?"

he gave a frustrated sigh and looked me hard in the eye.

"Would you allow me to court you?"

…

…..

…!

"To…..court me?"

"Yea" he grunted.

I felt my heart warm and I looked at him with such a gaze, that I could feel the heat pour out of my eyes.

"I'll allow you"

Author's note: ok, were finally moving here! I'm sorry for the long pause in-between but School work got in the way a lot. This is the last time ill leave my story hanging like that.


End file.
